Enter The Tsunami
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Training begins at the Guyana Highlands. What will our Alliance learn in this jungle? R&R, and Find out! Couples will be Rain/Domon and OC/Allenby. Please R&R. Rated PG-13 for later Chappies.
1. New Gundam! Enter the Tsunami!

**Enter the Tsunami**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own G Gundam. I do own the Tsunami Gundam, and the Shuffle symbol, the 'Diamond Ace'. If this is a short chapter... This is only the introduction! 

** S**omewhere, in Neo Japan: 

** T**hree Gundam Fight Commitee officials are seen talking to a young man, dressed in a blue cloak. "You understand the goals of your mission?" The young man nodded. The first GFC official said, "When you meet Domon and Rain, tell them who you are and state three of your four goals." The second official said, "But keep your fourth goal a secret, understand? Also, do not tell them your real title and don't tell Domon you're the newest and a élite member of the Shuffle Alliance." Again, the young man nodded. The third official said, "Very good. Now, go to your Gundam and begin your mission!" 

** S**talker: Who is this young Gundam Fighter, and what is his mission? And what does this have to do with Domon's mission to find Kyoji and destroy the Dark Gundam? And how will this Gundam Fighter affect today's Gundam Fight, as well as what is his Gundam? Today's opponent will be Chico and the Spyke Gundam! LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET! READY, GO!!!!!!!! 

** A**s Domon and Chico were fighting, they saw a young man, standing in the water. Domon said, "This young man defies all laws of psyshics unless..." The Neo Mexico officials said, "Who are you?"   
** T**he young man replied, "My name is Guido. I am a Gundam Fighter for the Neo Phillipine Islands... I am on a mission. I am helping Domon in his search for something called the Dark Gundam." After Domon had defeated Chico, he snapped, "Are you on the Dark Gundam's side?!" Guido replied, "No." The officials said, "He's standing on his Gundam!" Guido grinned, "That's right! INTRODUCING... DR. MIKAMURA'S SECOND MASTERPIECE... RISE TSUNAMI GUNDAM!!!!" He snapped his fingers, and the Gundam rose out of the ocean, and the young Gundam Fighter quickly rose up into the sky, revealing what seemed to be a blue version of Shining Gundam. The young Gundam Fighter said, "I challenge you to a Gundam Fight, Domon Kashuu!" Domon grinned, "You are no match against the King of Hearts, Spade Ace!" Guido said, "Tsk, tsk. Don't you remember me, Domon? Rocket?" Domon gasped, "You're Rocket, as well?" The Gundam Fighter nodded. "Which also makes me an Undefeated of the East, a King of Hearts!" "Quite a flashy entrance, I suppose?" Domon asked. The young Gundam Fighter got into his mobile trace outfit, inside the cockpit. 

** T**he young man said, "Let's do this."   
** D**omon yelled, "GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET!"   
** T**he young Gundam Fighter yelled, "READY... GO!" 

** T**hey started fighting, fists for fists, Domon was on the offensive, punching and kicking the Tsunami, putting the young fighter in the defensive. Just then, the young fighter turned the tables on the King of Hearts by doing some extreme dodging manuvers and punching and kicking the Shining Gundam. The young fighter cracked, "Is that _all_ you've got, King of Hearts?!" Domon got real mad. Then, he grinned. Rain gasped, "He only saves that grin only when he's about to use his Shining Finger." Just then, Chibodee, Rain, and Domon notice the Tsunami Gundam's left hand glow blue. The young fighter yelled, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH AN AWESOME FINISHER, DOMON KASHUU!" 

** Sonic Angel:** UH OH! Two fighters, with awesome finishers, are about to clash. Who will survive this Gundam Fight? Tune in next time, for... "**Awesome Finsher! Tsunami Finger!"**


	2. Awesome Finisher! Tsunami Finger!

**Awesome Finisher! Tsunami Finger!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own G Gundam. I own the 'Diamond Ace' and his Gundam, and ShadowHawk owns the 'Crimson Phantom' and his Gundam. 

**Stalker:** Where we last saw 'The King of Hearts', he was facing the Tsunami Gundam. Now, we shall learn some of the mysteries surrounding the young fighter. GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET! READY, GO!****

** Domon:** AWESOME FINISHER! TSUNAMI FINGER!   
  
** T**he young fighter grinned, "Show me what you've got, Domon Kashuu!" 

** D**omon said, "I'll be happy to oblige. This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. It tells me to defeat you. NOW! SHINING FINGER!"   
  
**T**he young fighter thought, 'Hmm. So this the world famous Shining Finger technique that befell Chibodee Crockett, Argo Gulskii, Sai Sici, even Neo France's George de Sand. I've got a surprise for you, King of Hearts!"   
  
** T**he young fighter yelled, "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. Its surging grip tells me to defeat you! TAKE THIS! TSUNAMI FINGER!"   
Both finishers clashed, and both were surging with amazing energy. Chibodee gasped, "I can't believe this! The kid is using his own finisher to clash with Japanese's!" Rain said, "So I take it you heard of this young fighter's finishing attack." Chibodee grimly said, "More than heard it. Like Japanese, I was a victim of this attack. Unlike Japanese's Shining Finger, this attack hits you with the power of the force of nature that his Gundam was named after. The other three fighters that had been defeated with this technique weren't disqualified."   
  
** M**eanwhile, inside the cockpit of Shining Gundam, Domon was struggling to beat this new finisher technique, which his old friend had administered to him. Domon thought, 'Guido's changed. Not only does he know the attacks of any Undefeated of the East; he has invented new techniques all on his own! Indeed, I am quite impressed!' Domon said, "I'm impressed, Guido! No one has been able to withstand the Shining Finger before. And, you're also growing quite strong! I've never fought a fighter quite like you!" 

** W**hen hearing those words, the opponent replied, "Likewise, King of Hearts!" He stopped and he said, "I only challenged you, my friend, is to see if you've got what it takes to defeat your ultimate enemy, the Dark Gundam. You have passed this test of mine." Then, another voice called out, "And, you've passed mine, old friend!"   
Just then, another Gundam came out. Not on the cockpit, the fighter stood on his Gundam. He was wearing a hawk's mask, and his visible eye was colored purple. And his hair was platinum black. Domon said, "I've never seen you before! Who are you?" 

**G**uido said, "King of Hearts, stand down! I know who this masked man is, and he's no agent of your ultimate enemy!" Domon said, "Explain yourself, Guido!" The young fighter said, "Very well, I will! He comes from Neo Germany, and he isn't part of the Shuffle Alliance. He's a vigilante. He is the Crimson Phantom! And that is the GDM M309. Otherwise known as the Matrix Gundam. Capable of transforming into a mobile armor, and mobile armor attack mode. Ultimate attack: Pressure cannon. This young man is gifted with ballistics knowledge, the best I've ever known. He was Neo Germany's experiment to create a perfect fighter. They succeeded, but the price he had to pay was high. He lost his left side of the face to the experiment, and had lost his name. He found a warehouse not even Neo Germany didn't know about. Filled to the teeth with weapons, and new clothes, he found a cape and a mask belonging to the 'Lightning Count'. Zhecs Marquis. He stole Neo Germany's prototype Matrix Gundam. Cold, calculated, and knows what to do and gets the job done. Alas, I too am the end result of a project. Neo Philippine's Project Tsunami. Fortunately, that was successful."   
  
**D**omon said, "Sorry. If I hadn't known…" The young fighter said, "Don't be sorry, Domon! What you said while training together at the Guyana Highlands was excellent! You helped me become who I am today. I thank you for that." The young fighter said, "Crimson! Are you going to join us?" The Phantom disappeared and said, "No. But I will protect you, if necessary, my friend. Call on me, and I'll be there!"   
  
**Sonic Angel:** Now the search begins for the Dark Gundam. While our hero has found no lead to the DG at Neo Mexico, he has gained a new ally on his quest! Our heroes head to Neo Egypt, and hopefully, find a lead to the DG! Next time on… **"Stunning Secret! Shining Gundam Super Mode!"** Sore de wa Gundam Fight! Ready, go! ^_^   
  
  



	3. Stunning Secret! Shining Gundam Super M...

**Stunning Secret! Shining Gundam Super Mode Revealed!**   
** By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own G Gundam. They belong to Sunrise and Co. GUNDAM'S NOT DEAD! YAY! And I don't own Nick Carter's song, 'Help Me'. 

**S**talker: Now our heroes are at Neo Egypt. Hopefully they can find a lead to their ultimate enemy!****

** Domon: S**tunning **S**ecret! **S**hining **G**undam **S**uper **M**ode **R**evealed! 

**A**s our heroes walk to the desert, they saw a Gundam Fight between the Mummy Gundam and the Dragon Gundam. Guido said, "The four opponents I faced were the same as yours." Domon smirked, "Must be seriously embarrassing for Chibodee to lose to two opponents who have similar attacks." Guido replied, "He seriously thought that I was you, Domon." Domon said, "No kidding?" Guido nodded. 

**J**ust then the Dragon Gundam attacked the Mummy's cockpit. Sai said, "Article 2 of the Gundam Fight treaty. Never attack your opponent's cockpit." Just then, a voice called out, "Hey! Sai! Over here!" 

**T**he Dragon Gundam walked over to where the voice and saw Domon, Rain and Guido. Sai said, "Hey, what's up big bro?" Guido said, "You mind giving us a lift?" Sai said, "Yeah, sure!" 

**D**omon said, "So, Sai, how did Guido defeat you on your Gundam Fight?" Sai replied, "He used a move called the Typhoon Kick." Domon said, "Typhoon Kick? Sai, did you say, Typhoon Kick?" Sai nodded. "That's one of the basic moves of another martial art!" Sai said, "What kind of martial art, big bro?" Domon looked grim. He said, "There's only one art in the world that can have that particular technique. That technique, the Typhoon Kick belongs to the art of the Undefeated of the Four Seas. Those arts are the only arts known," He looked at his Shuffle symbol, the King of Hearts, he added, "to have rivaled the arts of the Undefeated of the East." Guido said, "And masters of these arts, have worn the Shuffle symbol, the Diamond Ace. This Shuffle symbol represents that you're a élite fighter and a élite member of the Shuffle Alliance. The Diamond Ace is one of the most powerful cards of the Shuffle Alliance deck. Problem is, the only card in the deck that can rival your powers is the King of Hearts. But only the current King of Hearts can rival you. And the current King of Hearts happens to be Domon Kashuu." Domon asked, "Guido, how can you perform that move?" Guido sighed, "Cat's out of the bag. My father, the former master of these arts, has passed away. Now that I am the only son in his family… I'm the new master of my father's arts." Domon thought, 'Since Guido is the new master of his father's arts, could he possibly be the inheritor of the 'Diamond Ace' Shuffle symbol?' Guido thought, 'Damn. I shouldn't have told him that. He suspects that I 'm the new Diamond Ace. That's cutting it a bit too close to the truth.'   
  
**A**s they were going through the desert, they came across the two Shaolin monks that travel with Sai Sci Sci. The first monk said, "Ah, Master Domon," The second one said, "Master Guido." They both said in unison, "How nice to see you again." Guido replied, "How nice to see you too." Sai asked, "So, where's your Gundam?" Guido replied, "It's under the Mediterranean Sea." Rain quipped, "So, it really does live up to it's name." Guido cracked, "Damn straight, it does!" Domon said, "I think I know why it has to goes underwater." Rain asked, "Why?" Domon replied, "So it can recharge." Guido replied, " And also… Masters of my arts have been well known for only one technique." Sai asked, "What, the Typhoon Kick?" Guido smirked evilly, "Hell no! That's a basic technique! Like the Undefeated of the East, my art has a secret technique." Sai raised his hand, "Uh," he said, "What's the secret technique of big bro's art?" Domon replied, "The Sekiha Tenkyoken." Guido said, "The only rival of that technique is none other than… The Undefeated of the Four Seas' own Four Seas Shenhyoken." Sai echoed, "Four Seas Shenhyoken? What's that?" Guido replied, "It's a powerful blast of energy, with the Diamond Ace Shuffle Crest. Rumor has it that there are ways to make this intense technique even more potent. But I'm not so sure…" Just then, a voice called out, "There are many ways to strengthen that technique, but you haven't found them yet." The Crimson Phantom appeared, and asked Guido, "Any leads to the DG?" Guido shook his head. "No," he said, "Not yet. But we're not giving up!" The Crimson thought, 'He's grown confident. How did my friend, once shy and afraid, now, has grown to be courageous and confident? You're keeping a secret from me, Guido, and I intend to find out what you're hiding from me!' 

**T**he quartet set up camp in the desert. While eating, Domon said, "Man, Guido, you can cook!" Sai quipped, "I'm not complaining! This stuff really is good!" The Crimson replied, "I'll be the judge of that! I'm also a culinary critic." Guido said, "Oh, really! I've whipped up something just for you, my friend." And with that, he pulled out a pot, and poured the contents into a Tupperware, and got out some rice, and poured out the some of the contents of the Tupperware. He proudly said, "I call this, my beef stroganoff surprise!" As the Crimson Phantom tasted his friend's cooking, he really was surprised. "Damn, this is good. Guido, what cooking do you specialize in?" he asked. Guido replied, "Japanese, Chinese, French, Italian, German, Russian, American, and," with his cheeks slightly turning red, "Swedish." Domon asked, "Have you been watching Iron Chef in your Gundam?" Guido nodded embarrassingly. Rain smiled, "Maybe you should compete," Guido said, "I'm just a good chef. I'm no Head Chef or Master Chef, even." The Crimson replied, "Don't be so modest, my friend! You might even win! I'll endorse you 100%!" That comment made Neo Philippine's fighter force a seriously embarrassingly smile. After dinner, the Crimson said, "I need to repair my Gundam." 

**W**hen the Crimson went in, he contacted General James Schnider, General of Neo Sweden's space force, and of course, his sister, the Lieutenant of Neo Sweden's space forces, and their bid to win the Gundam Fight, Allenby. The General said, "Anything to report, Crimson?" The Crimson replied, "Yes. Neo Philippine's Gundam Fighter, Guido, AKA Agent Tsunami, has been traveling with Domon in his search for the Dark Gundam. But there's something strange about him." Allenby asked, "What?" "He seems confident. Way too confident." Crimson said. Allenby mused, "Ever since his father died, he was a bit confident…" The Crimson exclaimed, "My dear sister, you just hit the final nail on the coffin!" The General said, "Yes. That would make a lot of sense. My brother, Max, must have passed his legacy onto him." The Crimson said, "Now I know what you're hiding… DIAMOND ACE!" Then, strangely, they heard music and Guido's voice. Crimson said, "Now why the hell would he be up here at this hour?" 

**G**uido began to sing his favorite track form one of his favorite CD's. It was a gift from his old friend, Alexander Cromwell, before he left. It was none other than 'Now or Never', Nick Carter's solo debut album. 

**"**_I wish I could define, all the thoughts that cross my mind. They seem too big for me to choose; I don't know which ones to lose. When I fallen down so far, I think I'll never see your light, bouncing off of me, shining down here from your eyes._   
**"**_Help me, figure out the difference between right wrong, weak and strong, day and night, where I belong. Help me, make the right decisions, know which way to turn, lessons to learn, and just what my purpose is here._   
**"**_It's like I got my signals crossed, with messages I can't decode, half asleep, never wide awake, and on complete overload. I got so much information here, and nothing I can really grasp. I should know the truth, but too afraid so I have to ask._   
**"**_Help me, figure out the difference between right wrong, weak and strong, day and night, where I belong. Help me, make the right decisions, know which way to turn, lessons to learn, and just what my purpose is here._   
**"**_I wanna know you, more than anything, I meet you, in my every dream you're there for me. You love me, for who I am, no angel… Just an ordinary man. Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle, tryin' to understand why I can't, why is it's such a riddle? Got my eyes crossed, thinking so hard, and I know I'm missing the mark. Can you help me sort out all this information, I'm just paying attention, but I'm still lost, and at all cost, I… I gotta know,_   
**"**_Help me, figure out the difference between right wrong, weak and strong, day and night, where I belong. Help me, make the right decisions, know which way to turn, lessons to learn, and just what my purpose is here._   
**"**_Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle, tryin' to understand why I can't, why is it's such a riddle? Got my eyes crossed, thinking so hard, and I know I'm missing the mark. Can you help me sort out all this information, I'm just paying attention, but I'm still lost, and at all cost, I… I gotta know,"___

**G**uido walked to the Matrix. He said, "I'm sorry I disturbed your repairs on your Gundam, my friend." The Crimson said, "I know what you're hiding." Guido's right fist burned, and the Diamond Ace Shuffle symbol appeared. Guido looked at the view screen and said, "Doing repairs, huh? Looks to me like you're reporting to your superiors!" Then, he waved at James. "Hi, Unc!" The Crimson gasped, "He's your uncle?!" Guido replied, "Well, no duh, soldier!" Crimson said, "You're a lieutenant?" Guido smirked evilly, "Lieutenant… Commander, of my country's space fleet!" Then he looked at Allenby. He said cheerfully, "Hi, Project Nobel!" The Crimson roared, "COULD YOU PLEASE CEASE CALLING MY SISTER THAT?!" Guido said, "She's your sister?" Then, he roared, "OK, SO NOW YOU TELL ME?!" The Crimson nodded weakly. 

** T**he Crimson asked, "Why were you singing that song so sadly?" Guido said, "It has to do with a recurring dream of mine. I was falling down in a dark hole. Then, a teal haired angel saves my life and tells me that she loves me. I can't understand that damn dream!" The Crimson said, "Maybe, if you let down your emotional shield. Then, you could understand it." Domon and the others were calling to them, going to check out the grave of Neo Egypt's former Gundam Fighter. Guido said to both James and Allenby, "Sorry we have to close communications this early, but we're off, on another adventure! Are you ready, Crimson?" Crimson cracked, "That's a dumb question you should be asking me, DA!" 

**T**hey were checking out Neo Egypt's tomb of the Gundam Fighter who died on the 12th Gundam Fight. Then, Guido realized something. Guido said, "Sai. I know why Mummy Gundam was after you." Sai asked, "Why, big bro?" Guido and the monks replied, "The Mummy Gundam you faced competed at the 12th Gundam Fight. The winner, as I recalled, was Sai Feilong, your grandfather." Domon said, "So, it seems that the pilot wants to fight. One more time." "Guess the WFDA, the World Federal Drug Administration will have to count the Gundam fight, as a addictive drug!" The Crimson said, "Ha ha. Very funny." Just then, the mummified Gundam Fighter appeared. Sai quivered, "I… Don't know about you guys, but let's get out of here!" Guido replied, "Escaping is a very good option. RUN!" The quartet ran as fast as they can. The sun rose, and so did the Mummy Gundam. Guido thought, 'Damn. Nowhere near the sea. Can't call on Tsunami. To make it worse, I'm damn out of range.' Guido yelled, "Sai! Get in your damn Gundam now!" Sai got in his Gundam. Tried as he might, he couldn't get out of the predicament he was in now. 

**D**omon called upon his shining Gundam broke the wrappings that had ensnared Dragon Gundam. The Dragon burned the Mummy. It looked like the Gundam was regenerating! Guido yelled, "Holy crap! It's regenerating! That's one of the theoretical abilities of the Dark Gundam! We just found a lead!" When upon hearing that the Mummy was infected, Domon got so seriously mad, as he always did, but something was happening to the Shining Gundam. It became different. Some of its parts were turning yellow. Guido quivered, "He… Found… Shining Gundam Super Mode." He used the Shining Finger Sword and finally, defeated the Mummy Gundam. 

**G**uido thought, 'Domon. You may have found Shining Gundam Super Mode by your anger… If you're calm, you'll reach an even _higher_ plateau.' 

** Sonic Angel:** Everybody, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Our heroes journey to Neo England. And when the going gets tough for Domon and George de Sand, Guido unleashes one hell of a finishing technique that will surely crash down on Gentle Chapman! **"Spade Ace Finisher! Tsunami Wave!"** Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go!   



	4. Spade Ace Finisher! Tsunami Wave!

**Spade Ace Finisher! Tsunami Wave!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

****

** Disclaimer:** Don't own G Gundam. So there! And this chappie is dedicated to my fellow fanfic writer, and G Gundam fan, Straya. OK, so I screwed up on my G Gundam eps. Yeah, so who cares! 

** Stalker:** Only the Crimson Phantom knows this young fighter's secret. But how long can this young fighter keep his true Shuffle symbol from the King of Hearts? Today, we'll face the Royal Gundam. Also, the young fighter will show a new side and attack today! Gundam Fight all set? Ready, go! 

**Domon:** **S**pade **A**ce **F**inisher! **T**sunami **W**ave! 

**T**he Rose Gundam and the Royal Gundam were in a Gundam Fight match. The Rose Gundam and its fighter, Neo France's George de Sand, tried as they might, they couldn't defeat the Royal Gundam (Damn dirty tricks!) Gentle Chapman said, "There must be winner, and there also must be a loser." 

**D**omon, Rain, the Crimson, and Guido were all looking at Gentle Chapman's record. The Crimson said, "Three time Gundam Fight Champion. Wow, I am impressed." Domon asked, "Say, Guido. How did you challenge those same four fighters?" Guido replied, "I challenged Chibodee the same way you did." Domon smirked, "Ouch." Guido added, "As for Sai, it was a bit different…"****

** FLASHBACK**

**I** was meditating on the waterfall, trying to order my thoughts, what had happened to me in the past, the present, and what was going to happen to me in the future. Just then, two Shaolin monks came with a kid, oh, about 16 years old. One monk said, "What are you doing?" Suddenly, my concentration was broken. I said, "I was meditating, ordering my thoughts." The second monk said, "Ah, you must be a martial artist." I said, "Yes. My name's Guido, and I'm Neo Philippine's Gundam Fighter." The kid said, "I'm Sai Sci!" I grinned, "Ah, Neo China's Gundam Fighter. I would like to test your skills against mine, you see." The first monk said, "And how would you plan to do that?" I replied, "What Gundam Fighters must do!" Sai yelled, "DRAGON, COME ON OUT! GUNDAM FIGHT, STAND BY!" I yelled, "GO! RISE… TSUNAMI!"   
** W**e both got into our Mobile Trace outfits and I said, "Here's how it goes, Sai. No tricks, just plain old, Martial Combat. And we hold nothing back. You got it?" Sai said, "Right, bro!"****

** FLASHBACK ENDS**

**"**As you know by Sai, Domon, you knew how it ended." Rain asked, "But what about George? I hope you didn't kidnap the Princess!" Guido was in shock. "The King of Hearts did THAT?" Then, he roared, "DOMON KASHUU, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO GENTLEMEN EVERYWHERE!" Domon said weakly, "I'm sorry." Rain roared, "NO ONE ROARS TO MY DOMON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Guido replied, "Sorry, Rain. I had to defend the honor of gentlemen everywhere, Rain. I apologize. As for how I challenged George, it too, was a bit different."****

** FLASHBACK**

**G**eorge invited me to a party; it was for political and military dignitaries of the world.   
  
**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**R**ain interrupted, with a stunned look. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Military _dignitaries_?" Guido replied, "I'm the Lieutenant Commander of Neo Philippine's space force." Rain said, "Ah, I get it."****

** FLASHBACK**

**A**s I was saying, the Prince of Neo France invited me to a party. It was a black and white gala, so I was wearing a black and white tux, with a blue tie, and a sword I got for being the World Fencing Champ. Winners of that tourney receive the Shuffle symbol, the Spade Ace. Which, of course, is not my true Shuffle symbol.   
  
**FLASHBACK ENDS**   


**D**omon asked, "So then, what is your true Shuffle symbol?" Guido replied, "All will be revealed in due time, Domon, all will be revealed in due time." Domon said, "So you're associated with the Shuffle Alliance?" Guido said, "Yes, I am." Guido thought, 'Yeah, as your best friend _and_ rival, the Diamond Ace!'****

** FLASHBACK**

** I** spotted the Crimson Phantom, of course, playing the role of guardian. I then realized that 'she' must be here, why else would he be looking like he would want to guard someone? I then sighted George chatting with the Lieutenant of Neo Sweden's space force, and their bid to win the Gundam Fight, Miss Allenby Beseardly. I said, "George de Sand, the Prince of Neo France, and their bid to win the 13th Gundam Fight, I presume?" George turned around and replied, "Yes, that's me." I shook his hand. I said, "Hi, I'm Guido Amada. I'm the Lieutenant Commander of Neo Philippine's space force, and their Gundam Fighter." George returned by shaking my hand and replied, "Glad you could make it to the celebration, mon ami. And may I introduce you to…" I replied, "No need to introduce her to me, George. This is the Lieutenant of Neo Sweden's space force, and their bid to win the Gundam Fight, Miss Allenby Beseardly. We already met on several 'occasions'." George de Sand replied, "Oh, really?" I said, "Yeah." George questioned, "So, how did you know each other?" Guido grinned, "We first met on the Winter Olympics, that's how." George quipped, "Winter Olympians? Amazing. Simply amazing. And what were the other occasions?" I replied, "It's a 'I would like to tell you, but I have to kill you' kind of thing." I then said, "I apologize for doing this to you, but it's my duty as a Gundam Fighter to do so." I took out a box from my pants pocket, and opened a box to reveal a white satin glove. I took out the glove, and returned the box to the pocket. I yelled, "George de Sand, Neo France's Prince and Gundam Fighter, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight match!" I then slapped him on the cheek with the glove and the crowd was in shock. George staggered a bit, but regained his composure and smiled, "Well then, I accept your challenge! Prepare yourself, Guido, Neo France will be victorious!" I grinned, "We shall ascertain the victor. Tomorrow. At noon." George said, "By slapping me on the cheek with a white satin glove, you have stated that this will be a sword fight." I replied, "Yes. But if our swords thrown out of our reach, then, I guess we will fight with whatever we have, then." George said, "I'll have no problem with that!" I smirked deviously, "I won't have any problem with that as well." Allenby whined, "Hey, I was supposed to challenge him!" I turned to Allenby and said, "You can challenge him when I am done, and forgive me for sounding like a _damn_ hopeless romantic, but, may I have this dance?" Allenby grinned, "If this was break dancing, I would've whipped you! I'm the Western Hemisphere Break Dance Champ!" I sneered, "Well then…Sorry to break your bubble, Ms. Western Hemisphere Break Dance Champ, but I happen to be the Eastern Break Dance Champ! So there!" Allenby grinned, "Is that so?" I grinned, "Don't believe me? See me at the World Break Dancing Championship in two years!"   
** FLASHBACK ENDS**

**R**ain asked, "So, how did you and George fight?" Raymond, George's butler and fencing instructor, was carrying an injured George, wearing his Mobile Trace outfit. He looked up and saw the faces of Rain Mikamura, Domon Kashuu, the Crimson Phantom, and Guido. He said, "Guido, mon ami, how nice to see you again." Guido said, "We were just talking about our Gundam Fight. Rain, would you kindly please administer medical aid to George? He will tell you how we fought. George, what happened to you?" George said, "This happened while I was fighting Neo England's Gentle Chapman." Guido said, "With your Rose Gundam, you should've been able to whip Royal Gundam!" George laughed weakly, "I thank you for your rousing compliment, Guido. But after he beat me, something happened to him." Guido mused, "There's something fishy going on with Gentle Chapman, and I don't like it. I don't like it one tiny _bit_." The Crimson said, "Would you like me to investigate?" Guido said, "No, Crimson. This isn't vigilante work. Since it has to do with the Gundam Fight, Domon, Rain, would you two investigate?" Rain smiled, "Sure thing." Domon asked, "What would you like me to do?" Guido said, "As a Gundam Fighter, and as the Shuffle Alliance leader, the King of Hearts, I would like you to do nothing more than challenge him to a Gundam Fight." Domon said, "Bring it on, Chapman! I'm ready for ya!" The Crimson groaned, "And I thought Guido was the only one who got psyched up for Gundam Fights." Domon thought, 'How does he know that I am the King of Hearts? Only Shuffle… Wait a minute! Guido said the Spade Ace Shuffle symbol wasn't his true symbol. Could he possibly be… Maybe his father had passed on the legacy to him and… Which would make him not just the inheritor of the Diamond Ace Shuffle symbol, but the new Diamond Ace! And also, the new Master of the arts of the Undefeated of the Four Seas!' Guido thought, 'Shoot. He's getting dangerously close to my true identity. Master Asia didn't train him to be the inheritor of the King of Hearts Shuffle Symbol for nothing!' The Crimson said, "Maybe he's infected with DG cells." Guido groaned, "Don't you even say that, my friend! Of course, it is a possibility, but in this case, it isn't." George said, "Then what do you suppose he's inflicted with, mon ami?" Guido mused, "It's very likely that a man the age of Gentle Chapman, he still has the heart of a champion, but his time's up. I think his mind is slowly deteriorating." Rain said, "He's got Parkinson's?" Guido said, "Maybe. After Domon's Gundam Fight, we'd better rush him to the nearest hospital, that hasn't been destroyed." The Crimson said, "It's late. I suggest that we turn in, go to sleep, and wake up early. Domon will need to be full of energy to fight Chapman." Guido thought, 'Crimson. How do you know so much about me? You may have found out my secret, but it's about time I found _yours_! Oh, Alex. Where are you, old friend?' 

**A**t morning, Domon, Rain, George, and the Crimson were surprised to find Guido cooking, this early in the morning. Crimson said, "How come you always wake up so early?" Guido replied, "Why, to cook for my favorite people, of course!" George smiled, "Ah, a chef as well. You have many talents, Guido. I am most impressed." Guido said, "You're the jack of all trades, mon ami." Guido thought, 'Or, the future _Jack of Diamonds_!' Guido said, "For today's breakfast, I have cooked rice and raw egg for Domon and Rain, some sausages for the Crimson, and finally, my 'French crêpes surprise', for you, George." George questioned, "_French crêpes surprise_? Mon ami, I have tried French crêpes in Neo France before. Nothing in your French crêpes can surprise me." Guido grinned, like he was about to do the Tsunami Finger, once more. He said, "Au contraire, mon ami! We shall see." George tasted them and after he digested them, George proclaimed, "Wow. I really am surprised! The best cooks of Neo France seem to be all here!" Domon said, "See, my friend? I told you should've competed in Iron Chef!" Guido groaned, "Domon, I have told you once, and I'll tell you again. I am a Gundam Fighter. Not a chef." Domon and Rain got into their Core Lander and took off. George said, "I might as well go make repairs on Rose." That left Guido and the Crimson Phantom in the kitchen. Guido questioned coldly, "Crimson. You seem to know a lot about me, more than one of my best friends, Domon Kashuu. I would be quite impressed, if not for one thing. _Your_ mask that you wear on your face. Why do you wear your mask, Crimson Phantom? How come you knowledge about me is second to none? The only people who have that kind of information would be Domon, and my missing friend Alexander Cromwell! Where is he, Crimson? What have you done to him?" The Crimson said, "I'll answer them all. First off, I wear the mask because of an accident that happened on Project Crimson. An explosion caused my left side of my face to be burned. Second, I have my sources. Third, I have done nothing to your friend Alexander Cromwell. He is hiding from the Dark Gundam." Guido said, "Where?" The Crimson said, "Somewhere very safe." Guido snapped, "I believe your first answer, but I don't know about the second and third one. I'll keep my eye on you, Crimson. I'll find my friend. Count on it." The Crimson thought, 'Phew! That was a close one. Guido, I'm sorry for disappearing on you when I had to, and I apologize for lying to you today, but… I'll tell you soon, but not today. Guido, I'm proud of you for making it into the Shuffle Alliance as the Diamond Ace. Your rivalry with Domon will be the greatest rivalry yet. Maybe, even of all _time_, perhaps. I can't tell you that I'm the Crimson Phantom. Not yet, anyway. But I'm proud of you, no matter what. And you can count on that!' Guido left the room and went to the Tsunami. Guido thought, 'The Crimson's so enigmatic. Why isn't he telling me straight answers? He claims that Allenby's his sister… Wait just a Shuffle Alliance minute! Alex's sister was Allenby, so that means… The Crimson just may be Alexander Cromwell! The only way to be sure that the Crimson Phantom really is my MIA buddy Alex is probably to challenge him to a Gundam Fight match. That could very well be it. But then again, he's not Neo Germany's Gundam Fighter. That honor goes to Schwarz Bruder. The only man who taught me the 'Clear Tranquility of Water' technique.' 

**D**omon and Rain were racing to the Chapman's residence, hoping that the King of Hearts would make it to challenge him to a Gundam Fight match, and find out what was wrong with him. Guido's Core Lander appeared and Domon cracked, "What took ya, old buddy?" Guido said, "I had to repair Tsunami." Our trio arrived at Gentle Chapman's estate. 

**T**he trio was enjoying some tea Ms. Chapman had prepared and Guido quipped, "Gentle Chapman. You won three Gundam Fights in a row? I'm impressed! And now you plan to win this one?" Chapman nodded. "Yes. I intend to win this one well. And what were your names? I didn't catch them." Guido grinned, "I'll be glad to tell you our names. My name is Guido Amada; I am the Lieutenant Commander of the Neo Philippine Island Space Force, and their Gundam Fighter. And let me introduce you to your opponent, Gentle Chapman. Domon Kashuu, Neo Japan's Fighter, and the King of Hearts, leader of the Shuffle Alliance. My friend would like to challenge you to a Gundam Fight match." Gentle Chapman said, "Ah, a Shuffle Alliance member. I haven't fought with one of their members. This will be my first time fighting with one. Prepare yourself, King of Hearts. This will be your toughest battle yet!" Rain raised up her hand. Guido said, "Yes, Rain?" Rain said, "Just what _is_ the Shuffle Alliance?" Guido looked shocked. Dismayed, even. He thought, 'Rain hasn't heard of the Shuffle Alliance and her crew member is the leader?' Guido grinned, "I'll be glad to answer your question, old friend." 

**G**uido stated, "For many, many years, humankind has been protected from wars. And who was responsible for shielding the human race from killing each other and attempting to perform mass genocide? Simple. A semi clandestine organization simply known as the Shuffle Alliance. There are two factions to this group. The Shuffle Alliance, which is the main faction, and the Confidant Alliance." Rain said, "You can tell me about the Confidant Alliance later." Guido said, "Okay. The Shuffle Alliance is made up of elite Gundam fighters from around the world. The King of Hearts, which is the leader, otherwise known as the Undefeated of the East, the Queen of Spades (Is that the second in command of the Shuffle Alliance?), the Jack of Diamonds, Club Ace, and Black Joker. And, their most deadly member and fighter, when the five Shuffles need to send their most elite fighter to a most dangerous situation, the Diamond Ace, AKA, the Undefeated of the Four Seas. And the final elite symbol, the King of Spades. These seven members can be identified by their Shuffle symbol that shines from their right fists. Also, new members can be officially identified when the old ones die and pass on their legacies to the newbies. Also, having the same aura as the old can also identify them. The Shuffle Alliance is bound to their dedication of defending the just, and saving the world from evil that endanger the world and the human race. They are also comrades in arms. Does that answer your question, Rain?" Rain nodded. Domon thought, 'Only a Shuffle Alliance member has that kind of knowledge of the Alliance. You can't hide your secrets from me, Guido. Not any longer. I sense that your true identity will be revealed to me soon.' Gentle Chapman said, "Royal Gundam, prepare for battle!" Domon yelled, "Rise…Gundam!" Neo England's Royal Gundam rose out of the ground and, Neo Japan's Shining Gundam rose from out of the ground as well. Guido pulled Rain back and whispered, "You know what to do." 

**B**oth Fighters got into their Gundams, and wore their Mobile Trace outfits. Ready to battle, and enter a Gundam Fight. Chapman yelled, "Gundam Fight all set?" Domon yelled, "Ready…" Both Fighters yelled, simultaneously, "GO!" 

**M**eanwhile, Guido was watching inside of Tsunami, looking for anything strange. He suddenly discovered a Fox fog, appearing in the vicinity of Domon's Gundam Fight. The Matrix appeared and the Crimson asked, "What do you know about this kind of fog?" Guido replied, "It's a military issue Fox fog cover. It's used to hide bases from the enemy locations. A normal Gundam can't penetrate that kind of fog." The Crimson said, "But yours, can?" Guido answered, "Hell yeah! Fox lights, activate!" The aforementioned lights turned on and the two went into the fog and discovered drones that looked like the Royal Gundam are firing upon Domon. Just then, the Rose Gundam leaped into action. George said, "Domon. Go after Chapman. We'll go after the drones." Guido discovered that was fired upon. He yelled, "THAT'S IT! Chapman, you've incurred my wrath!" The Tsunami pulled out a sword. No, not the usual beam saber that Gundams usually bear, it was a metal one. He stared at the drone. He said, "This sword of mine flows with an awesome power. Its surging waves tell me to defeat you. NOW! TSUNAMI WAVE!" The Tsunami charged at the drone and cut off its head. George stammered, "The…Tsunami…Wave." Domon asked, "What kind of technique is it?" George replied, "It's Guido's finishing fencing move. He charges the enemy, jumps up, and strikes them with the force of nature it was named after. It's a powerful move. Only expert fencers could stand up to that technique." Guido sighted the Royal Gundam. Guido yelled, "He's straight ahead of you, Domon! GET HIM!" Domon charged at Chapman, used the Shining Finger and disqualified Chapman. 

**M**s. Chapman said, "However, it is within your power to avoid that fate." Domon mused, "The fate of a warrior." 

**U**nbeknownst to them, a mysterious figure with his Gundam was watching them. His right hand glowed. There appeared the Shuffle symbol, the King of Spades. He said, "Very impressive, King of Hearts and Diamond Ace, once again, you have overcome your obstacles together. One of these days, DA, you will have to tell him. And I await the day when we fight." 

** Sonic Angel:** Everybody, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Our heroes head farther west, and they land in Neo Canada! They find the Gundam Fighter, Andrew Graham, bent for revenge on one man… Neo Russia's Argo Gulskii? **"Andrew's Enemy! Vengeance of the Space Police!"** Ready… GO!   



	5. Andrew's Enemy! Vengance of the Space P...

**Andrew's Enemy! Vengeance of the Space Police!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own G Gundam. Since this is an Argo centered chappie, I've got no choice but to dedicate it to Black Joker Lady and to all the G Gundam fans who love the new Black Joker in FF.Net. Got it? Good!****

** Stalker:** Our heroes head farther west… Their journey to find the Dark Gundam leads them to Neo Canada, where today, they'll face Andrew Graham and the Grizzly Gundam! And, who was that figure lurking in the shadows last episode with his equally mysterious Gundam, as well as how long Guido can keep his secret from the King of Hearts? GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO! 

**Domon:** Andrew's Enemy! Vengeance of the Space Police! 

**D**omon and the others were at the Niagara Falls, looking at it. Guido said, "This reminded me of the training me and my father would do in the Guyana Highlands." Domon asked, "Is he…?" Guido said, "Alive? He just passed away just a year ago." Domon bowed down and said, "May you at last rest in peace, Master Max Amada. Guido, I'm sorry for not going to your funeral." Guido smiled sadly, "I knew you were busy, Domon. It's okay. Since you paid your respects to him today, everything's okay." Rain asked, "Did he die normally?" Guido nodded. "He died peacefully, and he had no regrets." He said. Domon asked, "About what?" Guido said, "About everything. Especially about teaching the new Diamond Ace." Domon thought, 'You, old friend?' Just then, a bearded man twice the size of Domon came and said, "Are both of you Guido Amada and Domon Kashuu?" Guido said, "And who wants to know?" The man growled, "I do. I'm Andrew Graham." Guido grinned, "Ah, Neo Canada's Fighter." Both of them went to a boat and Rain said, "That's Guido and Domon. Why are they there?" Guido said, "Why have you brought us here, Andrew?" Andrew answered, "I want some information." Domon said, "On who?" Andrew growled, "Neo Russia's Argo Gulski." Guido asked, "Why Neo Russia?" Andrew said, "You should know that by now, Lieutenant Commander Guido Amada, head of intelligence for Neo Philippine's space force." Domon gasped, "That's your title?" Guido replied, "Only at the Space Force." Guido then suddenly remembered that Argo didn't mean to kill her, he wanted to save her. Suddenly, Guido snarled, "Look. If it's about the incident about Argo 'killing' your wife…". Guido said, "Domon. Andrew wants revenge on Argo." Domon asked, "Why?" "That, my friend," Guido replied, "is a Defcon 2 secret. We have to refuse. We can't let him kill Argo!" Guido thought, 'Because Argo is going to be a future member of the new Shuffle Alliance. The future Black Joker!' Andrew called upon his Grizzly Gundam, and both Domon and Guido called on their respective Gundams. And since this was not an official Gundam Fight, both fighters teamed up against Andrew, unfortunately, Guido was the only fighter that caused some considerable damage against Andrew. Andrew took Rain and said, "Just in case you two change your mind." Guido then received a transmission. Guido said, "What is it, Lieutenant?" The Lieutenant replied, "We've detected Argo in the area." Guido then turned to the Shining Gundam. Guido said, "Let's go." Domon asked, "Where?" Guido replied, "To the only Fighter who can help us save Rain." Guido thought, 'You're confused, Domon. Wait a minute! Domon… Having secret feelings for Rain… Does this mean Rain's the new Queen of Hearts of the new Confidant Alliance?"   
After Domon and Guido went to the Neo Russia Fighter, Natasha asked, "Why have you two come here?" Guido piqued up, "Andrew Graham. Does the name ring a bell, Argo?" Argo nodded. Domon said, "According to Guido, Andrew claims that while being on the Space Police, Argo, as a space pirate, 'killed' his wife." Natasha's mouth cracked into a smile. "The Neo Philippine Space Force does have the number one intel gathering in the world. We'll help." Guido grinned, "Don't worry about a thing. You will be greatly reimbursed. And, we won't ask you to go easy on us on Gundam Fights. Trust me," while pointing to Domon, "The King of Hearts and I do not like rookie fighters. We always like challenges." Argo looked surprised. Natasha gasped, "Neo Japan's Fighter is the leader of the Shuffle Alliance?" Guido cracked, "And rumor has it that one of the Fighters in this Fight is the brand new Diamond Ace!" Natasha gasped once more. "You mean to tell me… that one of the Fighters that Argo fought is one of the most powerful members of the Alliance?" Guido nodded. "He was only showing 10% of his skill," Domon thought, 'It has to be you, Guido! You just have to be the new DA!' Guido yelled, "LET'S GO SAVE RAIN!" Guido thought, 'If Rain's Domon's Confidant… Then, who's mine?'****

** W**hen Argo, Domon, and Guido teamed up against Andrew, since this wasn't an official Gundam Fight, they beat Andrew and Guido saved Rain. Rain said, "Poor man." Guido agreed, "I hope he one day understands that revenge only hurts more people." 

**O**nce again, the mysterious figure and his Gundam were watching the trio. He whispered, "Head east. It's there, that you'll find a lead to the evils of the Dark Gundam.   
  
**D**omon thought, 'Soon, Guido. Your secrets will be revealed.' 

**U**nbeknownst to the trio as well, the Crimson Phantom was watching them, especially Guido. He said, "Soon, you will fight the Dark Gundam. It's then, that you have to fight your best." 

**S**onic Angel: Everybody, here it comes! Our trio heads to Neo Turkey (And no, they didn't invent Turkey Day!), where Rain finds her old colleague, Seitt, Neo Turkey's Fighter! And what's this? A dark figure, which seems to be a good fencer, attacks Guido? Are these two connected to the Dark Gundam in more ways than one? Next time in 'Rain's Reunion! Mystery Fighter Appears!' Ready… GO! 

  



	6. Rain's Reunion! Mysterious Fighter Atta...

**Rain's Reunion! Mysterious Fighter Attacks!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Stalker:** Our trio, and the Crimson Phantom head to Neo Turkey. How long will Neo Phillipine's Fighter keep his true identity and his true allegiance from Domon Kashuu? Today's opponents will be Seitt and the Scythe Gundam, and the mysterious fighter finally makes an appearance! But he will no longer be mysterious. Guido's opponent will be Leo Mikamura, the King of Spades, Fighter for Neo Ireland, and pilot of the Blazing Gundam! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO! 

** Domon:** **R**ain's **R**eunion! **M**ysterious **F**ighter **A**ttacks! 

**G**uido looked at the capital of Neo Turkey. He said, "Destruction. Chaotic, intense destruction with no sense of order. I feel the perpetrator who committed this had no control over what he or she was doing." Rain said, "So, we're basically talking about that whoever did this…" Domon snarled, "Must be infected with DG cells." The Crimson appeared, saying; "The Dark Gundam went through here, all right." Then, he asked, "Guido. What does your intelligence say about this?" Guido replied, "Simple. The Dark Gundam's heading east. My guess is that it's probably in Neo Japan, right now, and it looks like it will be heading toward Neo Hong Kong." Domon said, "The Gundam Fight Finals." He asked, "So, what do you think that the new Diamond Ace is feeling toward the Finals?" Guido grinned very evilly. "I think he wants to kick your ass, once he considers you to be a worthy opponent, King of Hearts." Domon roared, "HE DOESN'T THINK I'M WORTHY!?" He grinned, "You haven't taken command of the Super Mode, plus, you haven't learned the Sekiha Tenkyouken yet. As for the new DA, however, he has learned everything except for the true secret technique of the Undefeated of the Four Seas." Domon smiled, "You mean the Four Seas Love Shenkyouken?" He nodded. Domon whistled, "He must be one tough fighter." Guido thought, 'Tough indeed. There's no way I'm gonna lose! Neo Philippine will win the Gundam Fight for sure! And I'll end the King of Hearts-Diamond Ace rivalry once and for all. You just watch Domon. The Gundam Fight will be mine!' Then, a mysterious figure appeared. 

**T**he Mysterious figure said, "Which one of you is Guido Amada?" Guido stepped forward. He said, "I am. And who wants to know?" The mysterious figure stepped forward. He said, "I do. We finally meet, Tsunami Fencer." Domon asked, "Who are you?" The mysterious figure said, "My name is Leo Mikamura. I am Rain's stepbrother. I'm also Neo Ireland's Gundam Fighter, and," he showed of his right fist, and exclaimed, "I am the King of Spades of the Shuffle Alliance! Guido Amada, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" Guido thought, 'King of Spades. The final elite member of the Shuffle Alliance. Let's see what he's got.' Guido yelled, "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! RISE TSUNAMI!" He snapped his fingers and the Tsunami Gundam rose from the ground, ready and able to battle. Leo thought, 'Let's see what you got, DA!' He yelled, "Show yourself, BLAZING GUNDAM!" He too, snapped his fingers and the Blazing Gundam appeared. Guido smiled, "So it seems that Neo Japan has also designed your Gundam!" Leo smiled, while his lower arms crossed his chest, "Quite so, Guido Amada." Guido got into the cockpit of his Gundam and yelled, "GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET!" Leo screamed, "Ready…" Then, both fighters yelled, "GO!" Both fighters drew their swords and charged at each other, with both swords clashing. Leo's face appeared on Guido's screen. He said, "Not bad. I can see why Master Amada chose you to be his protégé. You're a formidable fighter. An awesome warrior. I can see why he passed on his legacy to you, Diamond Ace!" Guido said, "What did you call me?" Leo snickered, "You heard me, DA." The Crimson yelled, "Guido!" Guido deflected Leo's attack and said, "Go on without me! Neo Turkey's Gundam Fighter's Seitt Guyzelle. I think you know him, Rain. I believe he's one of your old college homies. Intelligence believes he's already infected with DG Cells, but I'm not so sure…" The Crimson slapped his forehead and sighed, "Guido! People never use the term 'homies', anymore! That is so 20th Century! Oh boy… Guido does have a hard head. Much like Domon…" 

**R**ain, the Crimson Phantom, and of course, Domon Kashuu, were at the streets of Istanbul. The Crimson Phantom said, "Everybody, split up! Domon, you head left, I'll got to the right, Rain, you got the middle!" Rain was the first to find Seitt. 

**S**he found Seitt infected with DG Cells. Domon met up with the Crimson Phantom, and tried to locate both Rain and Seitt, but failed. 

**G**uido and Leo, were still fighting. Guido smiled, "It's time I showed you what the Tsunami Fencer is made of!" Guido charged forward and executed the Tsunami Wave technique, and slashed off the right arm of the Blazing Gundam. Leo smiled, "Wow, you really are good!" Guido said, "Likewise, Leo. I'm glad I met you. You truly proved yourself to be a member of the Alliance." Leo said, "You won the match, fair, and square. I have no regrets meeting you, Guido Amada." Guido smiled, "You know Leo, you remind me of Neo Sweden's Fighter somewhat. Honest, honorable, she'd make a fine member of the Alliance." Leo grinned quite evilly, "Are you saying you have a crush on Allenby Beardsly?" Guido yelled, "WHAT?" Guido said, "OK, maybe a little bit of a crush." Leo left the area and Guido said, "I think I'd better go search Istanbul for Domon, Rain, and the Crimson Phantom." 

**M**eanwhile, Seitt escaped and went into his Gundam, and suddenly, was possessed by DG Cells. Domon called on his Gundam and Seitt challenged him to a Gundam Fight, and as always, Domon accepted. Guido found Domon's Gundam and headed toward his direction. 

**T**he Tsunami landed and Guido said, "Sorry I'm late to the party," Then, a mysterious voice called out, "No, you're not late to the party at all, Guido Amada!" A sinister looking Gundam came out of the shadows, with an equally sinister looking pilot standing on the Gundam's hand. Guido asked, "Who are you?" The sinister figure snickered, "Oh, I am so sorry that I didn't introduce myself. I'm the Knight Blazer, a loyal agent of the Dark Gundam!" Then, another voice called out from the Knight Blazer, "Help me… Guido!" Guido asked, "Leo? Is that you?" The Knight Blazer cruelly snickered, "Don't worry about him. He's too weak anyway." Guido thought, 'He must be infected with DG Cells.' Leo's voice said, "Don't attack Nexus…" Guido asked, "Why?" Leo stammered, "It… Absorbs… Any… Attack thrown at it… and copies it…" The Knight Blazer snickered, "See you at Tokyo…" 

**D**omon freed Seitt from the DG Cells and Domon said, "Now… About Leo. How are we going to free him?" Guido said, "I'll free your stepbrother, Rain. I have the power to do so. And don't worry, Domon, all my secrets will be revealed soon." 

**Sonic Angel:** Everybody, it's the moment you've **ALL** been waiting for! Our trio heads to Neo Japan (Finally!) And meets up with Master Asia, the former King of Hearts! What surprising secrets will Guido reveal? Next time in… **"He's the Undefeated of the East! Master Asia Appears!" Ready… GO!******

  



	7. He's the Undefeated of the East! Master...

**He's the Undefeated of the East! Master Asia Appears!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own G Gundam. YEAH, RIGHT, I WSH! 

**C**ommissioner Karato got a call and he picked up the phone. He yelled, "WHAT? THE DARK GUNDAM IS IN THE SHINJUKU AREA? GET DOMON, RAIN, GUIDO, LEO, AND THE CRIMSON PHANTOM THERE IMMEDIATELY!" 

**Stalker: **Now, our heroes are in Tokyo, once, a beautiful city, in the Shinjuku area, but ravaged by the Dark Gundam's fury. Many secrets will be revealed. Including Guido's true alligeance and his secret love. Today's opponent will be the Dark Army, the Dark Gundam's own personal force. Who is Guido's secret love? Maybe Allenby Beardsly, Neo Sweden's Fighter? Let's get it on, already! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? Ready, GO! 

** Domon: **He's the Undefeated of the East! Master Asia Appears! 

**D**omon Rain, Leo, the Crimson Phantom, and Guido looked around in the Shinjuku area and Guido said, "Same mayhem that we saw in Istanbul." The Crimson said, "Looks like Neo Philippine Intelligence has done it again. This most definitely looks like the work of the Dark Gundam. Good job, Guido." Domon asked, "Leo, you're infected with DG Cells, aren't you?" Leo sadly replied, "Yes, yes I am, King of Hearts. I tracked you three down in hopes of finding the Diamond Ace." Domon asked, "But, but why? You're the King of Spades!" Leo laughed, "Yes, I am the King of Spades. But I can't do it. The only way for a Shuffle Alliance member to be free of the Dark Gundam's curse is through the DA himself. As you know, he's one of the most powerful members of the Alliance." Domon replied, "Yes, and he wants to kick my butt." Leo chuckled, "Figures. It seems he wants to end the King of Hearts-Diamond Ace rivalry." Rain asked, "A… Rivalry?" The Crimson said, "Yes. A rivalry. A rivalry that has started with the previous Shuffle Alliance." Domon grins, "So it seems that whoever the new DA is… He must want to avenge his father's defeat of the 12th Fight. Gee… I wonder who the new DA might be…" Guido thought, 'All in due time, Domon. All in due time.' Then… Suddenly, a plane crashed near them. Domon, Rain, and Guido ran to the plane quickly. The man held out his hand and there was a disk in it. He stammered, "Give… This… To… Allies…" He then died in front of Rain's arms. Guido said, "He's flatlined. What the hell happened? Who did this to him?" Then, strange looking Mobile suits were standing in front of them. The Crimson Phantom said, "Does this explain everything?" Guido yelled, "What in the name of the Shuffle Alliance are those doohickeys?" Leo frowned, "These are the Dark Army. The personal mobile armor corps of the Dark Gundam. Piloted by DG cyborgs. They attack anything that moves." Guido sighed, "Oh, great. The Dark Gundam has it's own Mobile Armor Corps. Oh, _whoop-de-do_. But what are DG cyborgs?" Rain answered, "DG cyborgs are the state that anybody's in when the DG Cells get to your head. You have amazing speed, but that's a false gift. You become a totally mindless slave to the Dark Gundam." Guido sighed, "Oh, that's just _great_." Guido asked, "Hey, Leo, has the DG Cells gone to your head yet?" Leo shook his head. Guido thought, 'Then, there's still hope of using my power to save you. Don't worry, Leo. The Diamond Ace is gonna save the day.' Rain used a flash bomb and detonated. It blinded them, which gave Domon, Rain, Guido, and Leo, as well as the Crimson Phantom to summon their Core Landers and get away from their enemy. Unfortunately, the Dark Army was in very hot pursuit. Domon yelled, "RISE…" Then, a mysterious person said, "No, don't call your Gundam!" The mysterious person asked, "Can I borrow that headband?" Domon unwrapped that headband and gave it to the person. The person spun around like a horizontal top and jammed the gun with the artillery, doing very amazing things." Guido said, "That technique…" Domon said, "I've seen that technique before." Guido said, "If my memory serves me right, that was the Chokyu Ha'ou Deniden, one of the moves of the… Domon, it's _him_! Your sensei!" 

**D**omon had explained everything to Master Asia, and Guido had stepped forward and said, "But that is not the only crime of the Dark Gundam. It has also infected one of the members of the Shuffle Alliance. Leo, come out, please." Leo appeared, with some of the DG Cells. Guido said, "Leo may look ordinary, but he's not. He's the King of Spades of the Alliance, and…" Master Asia said, "Whenever the DG Cells activate, he becomes a loyal agent for the Dark Gundam, the Knight Blazer." 

**A**t the intelligence center at the Metropolitan Government Building, Master Asia explained the data of what the disk contained. Guido said, "They'll attack in a group, meaning that we must use group attacks. Attacking them one by one is completely and utterly useless." Domon thought, 'Guido. You _must_ be the new Diamond Ace!' 

**M**aster Asia's unit was commencing to blast off when Domon said, "Hey, Guido. Why aren't you wearing your MT system?" Guido replied, "I'm a skilled fighter myself, I don't need that stupid MT system." Guido thought, 'And Allenby doesn't need that dumbass Hypno Wave System.' 

**W**hen attacking the Dark Army, Master Asia preformed his the Chokyu Ha'ou Deniden technique on them. Guido grinned, "Two can play it that game." He went back to a building behind him and bended his legs. Guido said, "Chokyu Ha'ou… Keniden!" He spun himself like a horizontal top, only this time, he was all blue, and he attacked the Dark Army. Domon thought, 'Nice work. Diamond Ace.' The Crimson Phantom, inside Matrix Gundam reached for his Matrix Gun and said, "Have a taste of my Matrix Blaster!" And he too, attacked the Dark Army. Leo said, "Take this! Kaiten Slash!" And that offed a whole lot of Dark Army suits. 

**A**fter this, Domon said, "I've finally cornered him." The Crimson said, "He's on to you." Guido sighed, "It's about time!"****

** Sonic Angel:** All of Domon's former rivals have been infected by DG Cells, Guido shows off more of his father's techniques, bolstering the King of Heart's suspicion that Guido's the new DA, a new enigmatic Gundam joins them, as well as Leo becoming the Knight Blazer again, and what's this? Guido's preparing to ask Allenby out on a date? Next time… **"Domon VS. Big 5! Diamond Ally!"** READY… GO! 

  
  



	8. Domon VS Big 6! Diamond Ally!

**Domon VS. Big 6! Diamond Ally!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own G Gundam. Wish I did, though. 

**D**omon, Leo, Guido, the Crimson Phantom and Master Asia were all busy fighting the Dark Army, when suddenly, a transmission from the Neo Philippine Intelligence Committee came through to the Tsunami. Lieutenant Shiro Yuy, the same Lieutenant that had contacted Guido during his time in Neo Canada, and his future protégé for the 14th Fight, just in case he didn't end the rivalry with the King of Hearts in this fight. 

** H**e said, "The high government officials in the Metropolitan building are receiving an SOS of some kind. It appears that the source of the SOS is transmitting from Tokyo Tower." Guido asked, "What kind of SOS, Lieutenant?" 

** S**hiro replied, "Someone playing the piano." 

** G**uido thought, 'This might be a trap, but it's a chance we'll have to take.' 

** G**uido yelled, "Everyone, back to the Metropolitan building!" The Crimson asked, "Why, Guido?" Guido said, "Intelligence has had reports of someone transmitting an SOS from the Tokyo Tower. We'd best check it out." Leo was shaking. He said, "You'd best go without me." Guido thought, 'Oh crap. He's transforming into the Knight Blazer again.' Guido said, "All right, let's go." 

** G**uido said, "And, Lieutenant?" Shiro replied, "Yes, Commander?" Guido said, "Alert the Neo Swedish Space Force about this, and get Allenby's butt over here!" Shiro asked, "Anything else, Commander?" Guido smiled, "Initiate Operation Gourmet Date!" Shiro yelled, "YES SIR!" He asked, "Who's the target?" 

** G**uido replied, with an evil romantic grin on his face, "Allenby Beardsly."   
  
** Stalker: **What an interesting turn of events! Guido Amada, Commander of the Neo Philippine Intelligence Committee, second in command of the Neo Philippine Space Force, and Neo Philippine's Gundam Fighter, has just covertly asked Allenby out on a date! What other surprises and secrets will Guido have in store for Domon, Rain, Master Asia, Leo, the Knight Blazer, and the Crimson Phantom today? LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO! 

** D**omon: **D**omon **VS**. **B**ig **6**! **D**iamond **A**lly! 

**D**omon, along with the Crimson Phantom, Guido, and the Master, were all in the intelligence room, with Rain showing the path least inhabited with the Dark Army. Guido said, "Thanks, Rain. So this area… Is the section least inhabited by the Dark Army. Either the enemy is trying to lure us into a trap… I can't think of anything else! The enemy is trying to lead us into a trap! But who is this trap for?" Guido looked around the room, and thought, 'Definitely not Master Asia. I think he's joined forces with the enemy in order to lure Domon into their side. So it must be for me, Domon, and the Phantom!' Rain asked, "But… What if this is a trap?" Guido frowned, "That's a chance we're willing to take." Rain asked, "Where's Leo?" Guido frowned again, "The DG Cells have activated again." Domon said, "If anybody's qualified to rescue him, Rain, it's the man right here!" While patting Guido on the back, he thought, 'Why am I sensing Shuffle… Guido… You are SO busted!' The Crimson whispered, "_He_ knows who you are, Guido." Guido asked, "Who, Domon?" The Crimson nodded. Guido sighed, "It's about _TIME_ he figured it out!" 

** D**omon, Master, and the Crimson took off on Rain's path. Guido said, "So, Domon. You finally figured it out." Domon answered, "I'll need more clues, but I have a very strong suspicion that you're the new DA." 

** D**omon, Guido, and the Crimson Phantom went to the subway, while Rain was working on the Shining Gundam. The trio entered the car, and found Chibodee Crocket in the same car. Guido snarled, "So, you've been infected with DG Cells as well, huh, Chibodee? Well, it's time I pull out all the stops!" Chibodee snickered, "What do you mean, Guido?" Guido smiled, not at all nicely. He said "Chibodee, there's something I forgot to tell you…" Chibodee snickered, "We already know you're not an ordinary Fighter, just like Domon." Guido smiled, "Your Cyclone Punch was _impressive_, Mr. Crocket, but allow me to show you a technique even more impressive!" Chibodee snickered, "Oh, and what technique is that?" Guido yelled, "HURRICANE PUNCH!" He punched, and that created a hurricane, which hit Chibodee. The Phantom said, "Very impressive, Guido!" Domon thought, 'Hurricane Punch. One of the more advanced and powerful punch techniques of the Undefeated of the Four Seas. You're truly not an ordinary Fighter, Guido Amada.' 

** W**hile the trio was still wandering in the Subway, after dodging the train, Sai, who, like Chibodee, was infected with DG Cells attacked them. Guido grinned, "I think you'll recognize this attack from our previous fight, Sai." He jumped up and yelled, "TYPHOON KICK!" He twirled around, kicking Sai in the face quite repeatedly. Domon thought, 'Typhoon Kick. Another advanced kick attack from the Undefeated of the Four Seas. I still need more evidence, but something tells me that you're truly the new Diamond Ace.' 

** B**efore they reached the outside, near Tokyo Tower, the trio, once again, was attacked by one of Domon's rivals infected by DG Cells, this time; it was Neo Russia's Argo Gulski. Guido smiled, "The bigger they are, the harder they FALL!" Guido slammed his right fist on the ground and yelled, "GAIA DESTROYER!" And that attack really shook up Argo. Domon thought, 'Another advanced technique from the arts of the Undefeated of the Four Seas. The Gaia Destroyer. Guido, you are the new Diamond Ace!' 

** W**hen they reached the Tower, they saw Domon's final rival corrupted by the DG Cells, this time; it was George de Sand, Neo France's Gundam Fighter, and the Knight Blazer. Guido thought, 'Now, what's the perfect technique to defeat two birds with one torrential… Heh heh heh…' Guido drew his sword, and yelled, "TORRENTIAL TSUNAMI WAVE!" That attack defeated the two Fighters in one blow. Domon thought, 'Guido, I've got enough evidence now. You ARE the Diamond Ace!' 

** T**he Shining, Matrix, and Tsunami Gundams were all facing the Rose, Dragon, Bolt, Maxter, the Nexus, and one enigmatic Gundam. Guido said, "Tsunami. Scan Mode. Scan the enigmatic Gundam." The Tsunami Gundam scanned the Gundam and Tsunami said, in a monotone voice, Scan complete. Shining Evolution Program can be activated at any time. > Together, The Shining, Matrix, and the Tsunami Gundam were able to defeat the enigmatic Gundam's version of the Shining Finger. 

** M**aster said, "An enigmatic Gundam." Guido activated his communication system and put it to Shuffle Com 6. Four fighters appeared on the Screen. Guido said, "Traitor found. King of Spades needs to be rescued." The woman answered, "Good work, Diamond Ace. We'll handle…" Guido interrupted, "Tsunami's Shining Evolution Program can be activated at any time now." A monk appeared, on the screen. He said, "Most excellent. We will arrive in Shinjuku by tomorrow." Guido said, "Good." 

** M**eanwhile, a squadron of Viking fighter jets and a Valkyrie class cargo jet were swiftly heading toward Shinjuku. A blue haired girl was staring at the screen, with all the moves Guido had executed. She held up her right fist, and the Deuce of Diamonds Confidant Crest glowed. She said, "Now we'll see what you're truly capable, DA." 

** Sonic Angel:** Everybody, here it is! Guido finally reveals his true allegiance, and what's this? Allenby's part of the Confidant Alliance, as well as Guido revealing Tsunami's true form and powers? Next time… **"Diamond Ace Revealed! Halo Gundam Emerges!"**

  



	9. Diamond Ace Revealed! Halo Gundam Emerg...

**Diamond Ace Revealed! Halo Gundam Emerges!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

****

** Disclaimer:** I don't own G Gundam. If I did, I'd be filthy rich right about now! 

**F**our mysterious objects were launched from the space colonies, and met, and landed together near Tokyo. 

**M**eanwhile, the people in the Metropolitan building were talking about the four mysterious objects. Guido said, "Calm down, people. They're not the enemy!" All of them asked, "They're not the enemy?" Guido confidently saluted, "Hell no! In fact, I've called _them_ to help _us_ take care of the enemy!" 

** R**ain asked, "Domon, how can you be sure that Guido's going to free my stepbrother?" 

** D**omon replied, "I know him. And when you meet a guy like Guido, he's got the power to do anything, Rain. _Anything_." 

** M**aster Asia thought, _'They_ must be here! So, Max. You have _indeed_ passed on your legacy to your son. Let's see how tough he is!' 

** Stalker:** Now, everyone. Guido's entire secret will be revealed! Today's opponent will be Master Asia and his Master Gundam! Also, Tsunami Gundam's true form will be revealed! And the Shuffle Alliance will be making an appearance today! LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO! 

** Domon:** Diamond Ace Revealed! Halo Gundam Emerges! 

** R**ain had seen Master Asia go underground and Rain was tailing Master when suddenly, lights appeared and she gets locked away. 

** M**eanwhile, Master Asia in his Kowlwoon Gundam, Domon, the Crimson Phantom, as well as Guido was still fighting the Dark Army, and who should be leading the attack but the Knight Blazer and George de Sand. Guido said, "George is still being controlled by the Dark Gundam. He won't listen to reason, Domon." 

** R**ain was walking like a zombie till she arrived into a room. She gasped, "These are… DG cultivating pods." She found the other's Gundam Fight crews and she freed them. Nastasha said, "Master Asia is allied with the Dark Gundam." Rain said, "We must warn Domon! Oh, by the way, Guido Amada's the new Diamond Ace." Keiun, Zuisen, Raymond, Chibodee's crew and Nastasha replied, "We _suspected_ that much about him." 

** R**ain and the others warn Domon in time, and Guido said, "I suspected that Master Asia was part of the enemy, but I couldn't prove it till now. Thanks, you guys." He thought… 'Why am I feeling Confidant auras… Except for Raymond and the two monks… And why can I only that on Bunny… Oh my… Rain and the others… They're the next Confidant Alliance!' 

** D**omon's Shining Finger was defeated, and just as soon as Master Asia, in his Master Gundam was going to kill him, four mysterious objects appeared. Leo's voice came out of the Knight Blazer. He said, "Good… Job… Guido." The four objects transformed into Gundams. Master Asia gasped, "The… Shuffle… Alliance…" Guido jumped up into the air and yelled, "Diamond… Ace!" 

** M**aster said, "Ha! You can't defeat me in your Tsunami!" Guido smiled, "You're right." Two Neo Swedish scouts were watching this, and Allenby was getting all the info. Guido yelled, "This hand of mine is shining bright, it's bright light tells me to reveal my true form! Here I go… SHINING EVOLUTION!" The Tsunami transformed, it had shed it's outer from to reveal a Gundam with wings half angel, and half of the Master Gundam, it's body frame was that of Neo Japan's Burning Gundam. It's hands were that of both the Burning and Master Gundam. Its head was a combination of the Master and the Burning. Guido said, "May I present to you, Tsunami's true form… THE HALO GUNDAM!" Master snorted, "Doesn't look very impressive." Halo's AI spoke for the first time. It said, I don't look impressive, huh, Master Asia? > Guido yelled, "PSYLINK!" 

** A**llenby smiled, "It's got a Psylink system, huh? Pretty impressive." 

** G**uido, now Psylinked with Halo, said, " 'Doesn't look impressive'? Those are fighting words, Defeated of the East! I'll make you regret those words." Master Asia said, "And how's that, Diamond Ace?" Guido yelled, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GUNDAM FIGHT MATCH!" 

** Sonic Angel**: Now things are heating up! Master Asia, tries as he might, attempts to defeat Guido! And what's this? Guido now gains psychic powers, and learns and unleashes the Four Seas Love Shenkyouken for all the world to see? You don't want to miss the next chappie… Next time… **"Yin VS. Yang! Guido's Love Revealed!"**   
  
  



	10. Yin VS Yang! Four Seas Love Shenkyouken...

**Yin VS. Yang! Guido's Love Revealed!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own G Gundam. HA HA! 

**M**aster Asia said, "Prepare to be defeated!" 

** G**uido, still Psylinked with Halo, snorted, "HA! The powers of darkness will never defeat us!" 

** M**aster said, "Impossible!" 

** G**uido said, "It _is_ possible. From the first place, I knew that darkness, hatred, and anger would power the forces of the Dark Army. So, I decided that the power source that would endow the true form of the Tsunami, meaning, me, of course, would be light, love, and calm." 

** M**aster said, "Ah, yin. And yang. Let us see which one is stronger." 

** G**uido yelled, "GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET?" 

** M**aster Asia said, "READY…" 

** B**oth Fighters yelled, "GO!" 

** B**lack Joker smiled, "This should be good." 

** Stalker:** Now, everyone. Light and Darkness are set to brawl. Halo Gundam's first Gundam Fight match! Today's opponent will be… Master Asia and his Master Gundam! What sort of new powers the new Diamond Ace will exhibit? And his final secret will be revealed today! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO! 

** Domon:** Yin VS. Yang! Guido's Love Revealed! 

** M**aster Asia said, "I'll make this quick. DARKNESS FINGER!" 

**G**uido said, "You may have been able to defeat Domon's Shining Finger, but you will NEVER defeat my HALO FINGER!" 

** B**oth attacks clashed, and Master Asia said, "I'm… Losing? Impossible!" 

** G**uido said, "It _is_ possible. Do you think that darkness would always overcome if it didn't have a polar opposite? Light will always shine through the Darkness!" 

** H**alo grabbed Master Gundam and threw him off. Domon quivered, "So… This is Guido's true power." 

** G**uido smiled, "What you have seen, Domon, is just the tip of the iceberg." 

** T**hen, suddenly, Guido had a vision of Master Asia attacking him using his Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan. 

** M**aster Asia attacked, but Guido dodged it, and kicked the Master Gundam in the back. 

** M**aster Asia asked, "How… Did you dodge my attack?" 

** G**uido smiled, "It seems as when Psylinked, I have gained the power of clairvoyance. In plain English, I can see the future. And my next prediction, you'll be defeated!" 

** M**aster laughed, "We'll see about that!" 

** G**uido said, "Oh, we'll see, all right." 

** T**he Halo was shining brightly, shining more brightly than it had ever done. Its arms were covering its chest frame. 

** G**uido yelled, "THIS IS FOR BETRAYING AND MAUIPULATING THE KING OF HEARTS, YOU TRAITOR! FOUR SEAS LOVE SHENKYOUKEN!" 

** A**n awesome blast of energy was shooting out of the chest frame of the Halo Gundam. The energy was colored with red, white, blue, and yellow, finished with the Diamond Ace Shuffle Crest. 

** T**he Crimson Phantom, and Domon as well as Leo saw that energy blast. Domon thought, 'He's done it. He's truly become the Undefeated of the Four Seas.' 

** A**s for Leo, he thought, 'Soon, it'll be goodbye, you bastard!' 

** T**he Crimson Phantom thought, 'So… That's why he kept on saving her. Guido, you sly fox! You care for Allenby much deeper than a friend. Your feelings for my sister are sincere and genuine. No girl could ask for a better guy than that. The Crimson said, "Hey, Guido, if you can hear me, you can ask Allenby out at any time! I give you permission to do so!" Guido grinned, "Already have, Alexander, old buddy!" 

** T**he energy blast hit the Master Gundam, and when the smoke cleared, the Master was seriously damaged. Its wings were almost reduced to a frame; one half of the face had been severely destroyed. 

** T**he Halo Gundam landed and Guido said, "Looks like I won this fight, Defeated of the East!" 

** M**aster Asia yelled, "I will have my revenge!" 

** G**uido said, "You will never defeat me. Never." 

** T**he Knight Blazer charged at the Halo. The Knight Blazer said, "YOU WILL PAY, DIAMOND ACE!" 

** G**uido raised his hand and said, "Time to save you, King of Spades!" 

** T**he Halo's right hand glowed, and the Merger system was deactivated, leaving the Blazing and the Nexus to be two different Gundams. Guido destroyed the Merger system on the Nexus and the Blazing Gundams. Guido freed the curse of the DG Cells and made Leo a free man. 

** T**he Halo walked forward to the Matrix, and Guido went out of the Halo and was on Halo's left hand. Halo raised it up to cockpit level and said, "Uh, Crimson? Could you PLEASE get out of your Gundam?" 

** T**he Crimson went out and Guido said, "I know the truth, Crimson. Allow me to help you." Again, Guido's hand was glowing and the light shone into the Crimson's eyes. Guido said, "Crimson, take off your mask." 

** H**e did so and he saw that his face was good as new. Guido turned to Shirley (AN: I meant Shirley in the last chappie.), Rain, the monks, Raymond, Nastasha, the Shuffles, and Domon, and smiled, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my old friend, Alexander Cromwell, A.K.A, the Crimson Phantom."   
  
** A**lex smiled, "Thank you, old friend." Guido grinned, "I think you should thank your sister." Guido said, "Let's move out! Back to the Metropolitan building!" 

** T**he Neo Swedish Space Force envoy was on their way. Allenby was eyeing the video her two scouts had sent, and she smiled, while flashing her Deuce of Diamonds Confidant Crest. She said, "Soon, Guido, you're going to find out that you're not the only fighter that possess the Psylink system, and the Four Seas Love Shenkyouken." 

** Sonic Angel:** EVERYBODY, IT'S THE MOMENT Y'ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Allenby FINALLY makes her debut, and Guido finds out that's she's his Confidant, as well as the others find out about the Confidant Alliance, and what's this? Master Asia's still out for revenge, and Chibodee, Sai, Argo, and George as the next Shuffle Alliance (AN: NO DUH!)? You don't want to miss this one… NEXT TIME… "Fighter's Crest! Rebirth of the Shuffle Alliance!" READY, GO!   
  
  



	11. Fighter's Crest! Rebirth of the Shuffle...

**Fighter's Crest! Rebirth of the Shuffle Alliance!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

****

** Disclaimer: Don't own G Gundam. Need I say more?**

**R**ain, Chibodee's crew, the two monks, Raymond, and Nastasha, along with Domon, and Leo, and the new Undefeated of the Four Seas, Guido Amada and Alexander Crowmwell, were walking along the path just hanging with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance. 

**Bl**ack Joker asked, "I'm curious about you, Mr. Crowmwell. What fighting style do you specialize in?" 

**A**lex said, "I'm… the Undefeated of the West." 

**G**uido grinned, "I hope that you're in the 14th, Alex." 

**A**lex asked, "Aren't you going to pass your legacy to Shiro?" 

**G**uido said, "In the 15th Fight, I will."   
  
**A**lex said smugly, "And you think you can kick my ass in the 14th?" 

**G**uido confidently smiled, "As soon as I end my rivalry with _you-know-who_." 

**D**omon snickered, "We'll see." 

**G**uido said, "Oh, and just because sooner or later, you'll learn the Sekiha Tenkyouken, you can kick my butt?"   
  
**D**omon said, "I'm confident."   
  
**G**uido said, "Oh yeah?" 

**D**omon shot back, "Yeah." 

**B**oth men continued arguing, and Leo sighed, "The rivalry has started." 

**A**lex sighed, "Allenby, better come here, your boyfriend has started the rivalry. Heaven help us…" 

**S**talker: Now, everyone. With the arrival of the Shuffle Alliance, things look very bright for Shinjuku. Today, Allenby Beardsly, Neo Sweden's Fighter, and the new Deuce of Diamonds of the Confidant Alliance will be making her debut! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO!! 

**Domon**: Fighter's Crest! Rebirth of the Shuffle Alliance! 

**M**eanwhile, as the group was walking toward the Metropolitan building, who should appear but the Dark Army, the Knight Blazer, and Master Asia himself! 

**M**aster yelled, "I will have my REVENGE!" 

**G**uido sighed, "Revenge… an idea that is SO 20th CENTURY! Get over it! You'll NEVER defeat me, DEFEATED OF THE EAST!" 

**M**aster yelled, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" 

**T**he Knight Blazer yelled, "DARK ARMY ATTACK!" 

**A**s the Dark Army attacked, suddenly, a white light attacked from the sky, then, the Neo Swedish battalion appeared. 

**G**uido yelled, "Lieutenant Shiro! What was that blast?" 

**S**hiro replied, "It came from the Neo Swedish…" 

**G**uido brightened, "NO WAY! THEY FINALLY COMPLETED THEIR VALKYRIE SATELITE CANNON? EXCELLENT!" 

**G**eneral James Schnider's voice boomed over the intercom. He said, "Surrender! You will never get your revenge on the Diamond Ace!" 

**G**uido yelled, "You're not the only one with tricks of their sleeve, Uncle! Hey, Lieutenant, activate the ANGEL SATELITE CANNON!" 

**S**hiro replied, "Yes sir!" 

**S**hiro activated the cannon, and targeted some of the Dark Army. 

**G**uido said, "3…2…1… FIRE!" 

**A** blue blast came from the sky and obliterated the other Dark Army suits that the Neo Swedish forgot to destroy. 

**T**he Knight Blazer yelled, "PREPARE TO DIE, DIAMOND ACE!" 

**L**eo yelled, "BLAZING SLASH!" 

**H**is sword was covered in a blazing inferno, and destroyed both the Knight Blazer, and the Nexus. Leo said, "That, was for making my life… a complete hell, you bastard. My revenge, against him, is complete." 

**M**aster Asia and the rest of the Dark Army were going to attack when a voice called out; "Guido Amada defeated you fair and square in a Gundam Fight, Master Asia, there is absolutely no reason to hold a grudge on him, so desist your foolish ways and surrender!" 

**G**uido winked, "I know that voice from anywhere!" 

**A**lex grinned, "Me too." 

**T**hen, it appeared. Neo Sweden's Nobel Gundam. But somehow, it looked slimmer, sleeker, and a whole lot more butt kicking. 

**G**uido said, "Halo! Scan mode! Let's see the changes of Nobel Gundam." 

**H**alo said, It has gotten rid of both the MT and the Hypno Wave system, and has replaced it with the Psylink System, and Allenby has learned your art from your mom, and… > 

**G**uido looked around and saw the two Neo Swedish scouts. Guido thought, 'Allenby has been spying on me. Cool.' 

**H**alo asked, Should I inform you on the final change, Master Amada? > 

**G**uido shook his head. He replied, "No. I have a gut… No, make that a Shuffle feeling what that final change is." 

**M**aster yelled, "Dark Army, attack the Nobel Gundam!" 

**A**llenby smiled, "BIG MISTAKE! FOUR SEAS LOVE SHENKYOUKEN!" 

**A** huge blast of energy came from Nobel Gundam, it was black, and white, and finished off with the Deuce of Diamonds Confidant Crest, and had annihilated the rest of the Dark Army suits. 

**T**hen, a strange sound was filling the air. The sound of Guido laughing, like his gut was about to burst. 

**M**aster yelled, "AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY, DIAMOND ACE!?" 

**G**uido regained his composure and replied, "I never thought I'd live to see this day, Defeated of the East. To think, that Allenby, one of my best friends, saving my ass like this. Because, I'd always save hers." 

**M**aster yelled, "Prepare to die!" 

**G**uido went inside Halo and yelled, "PSYLINK!" 

**G**uido crossed his arms and said, "Hey, Alex, you do know that I _never_, and I mean, _never_, get tired of using this technique?" 

**A**lex replied, "Yeah. I know." 

**G**uido yelled, "Four Seas Love Shenkyouken!" 

**T**hat explosion blasted Master Asia away from the group and the Metropolitan building. He yelled, "I'LL BE BACK!" 

**A**nd Guido snickered, "And what, get your butt kicked by the Alliance?" 

**G**uido exited Halo. His face was a look of pure, absolute, unrefined, happiness. Alex exited out of Matrix. Allenby said, "Alex… Your… Face!" Alex said, "Yeah, I haven't looked like this in quite a long time." 

**A**llenby smiled, "Okay, which one of you heroes did this?" 

**G**uido smiled, "I claim absolute, total, responsibility, Allenby." He raised up his hands at arm's length and said, "Lock me up and throw away the key." 

**A**llenby deactivated her Psylink system. She exited Nobel and Nobel had landed on the ground. She laughed, "Still humorous as ever, old friend? So it seems as if that Shining Evolution hasn't changed your sense of humor." 

**G**uido laughed, "So it seems…" 

**G**uido then remembered Allenby's Four Seas Love Shenkyouken, and now, her Confidant Crest. Guido's eyes were shining, shining with understanding, joy, and compassion that can't be denied. 

**G**uido said, "I… I understand now." 

**A**lex looked confused. He asked, "You understand what now, Guido?" 

**G**uido said, "Okay, but you might think I lost my marbles…" 

**A**lex confidently said, "Try me." 

**G**uido said, "Your sister… I know that she was kind and compassionate from the start. But I don't think that was the reason SHE wanted to help me. I think it was something else…" 

**A**lex said, "Okay…" 

**G**uido said, "She saved my butt… Because, even though I saved hers… Uh, Shiro, how many times did I save Ms. Beardsly?" 

**S**hiro sighed, "Sir, how can _you_ be forgetful about things like that?" 

**G**uido sighed, "I LOST COUNT AT 562, OK, SHIRO?!" 

**S**hiro said, "Okay, sir. You don't have to yell. You saved her at least 1, 900 times." 

**G**uido winked, "That's 1,499 times you have to save me, Allenby." 

**A**lex said, "What was that something else, DA?" 

**G**uido said, "She had the hots for me, and I did absolutely zippo to stop her." 

**A**lex grinned evilly, "It's because… You had the same feelings for her, as well." 

**G**uido asked, "And, how, by chance, did you know that?" 

**A**lex sighed, "I… Read your diary." 

**G**uido yelled, "YOU WHAT?! YOU GET BACK HERE, ALEXANDER CROWMWELL!" 

**A**lex got inside Matrix and ran. Guido went inside Halo and said, "Jet mode!" 

**H**alo transformed into a jet and Guido said, "Halo, I didn't know you were a mobile armor!" 

**H**alo replied, You didn't ask me, Lord Amada. > 

**T**hey all went back to the Metropolitan building, and James got out his mobile armor, the Diamond Ace Gundam, and they loaded up all the civilians and the Neo Swedish battalion blasted off. 

**A**llenby asked, "Okay, what did you do to him, Guido." 

** G**uido said, "Who?" 

** A**llenby said, "Alex." 

**G**uido replied, very evilly, "I just gave him an atomic wedgie, that's all." 

**J**ames said, "Now, with all the civilians transported to safer ground," He looked at the others, "except for the other Fighter's crew, now we can deal with the Dark Gundam." 

**A**lex said, "I've got an announcement to make." 

**J**ames said, "Fire away!" 

**A**lex said, "I'm no longer a freelancer. I'll work for the…" 

**A**ll Fighters were anticipating which organization he'd work for. Then, Alex said the two words that would shock everyone. 

**H**e said, "Shuffle Alliance." 

**G**uido said, "We need more allies, Alex. Glad you could be one of them," 

**T**hen the Dark Army arrived, and Domon went to fight Master Asia, alone. Black Joker asked, "How are going to help him?" 

**G**uido replied, "I _always_ have a plan." 

**A**fter Domon and Master Asia and Domon are in a Gundam Fight, the Shuffle Alliance as well as Allenby appeared, to kick some butt. 

**T**he Jack of Diamonds said, "They're our inheritors!", after all the others did attacked them and, seeing their atacks did absolutely zippo to them. 

**G**uido said, "Just as I suspected." 

**A**fter the others were freed, and Domon kicked Master Asia's butt, Chibodee and the other's found that they had crests like Domon's. 

**M**eanwhile, Shirley, and Nastasha discovered that they had crests as well. 

**I**n Neo France, Princess Marie Louise discovered that she had a crest as well. 

**G**uido smiled, "Looks like the Confidant Alliance is starting to awaken." 

**R**ain said, "Okay, _now_ you can tell me about the Confidant Alliance." 

**G**uido explained, "The Confidant Alliance is another faction of the Shuffle Alliance. If the Shuffles are all girls, which are rare, the Confidants are their boyfriends. Mix, boyfriends and girlfriends, and all guys, girlfriends. The Queen of Hearts leads the Confidant Alliance. Second, is the Jack of Spades. Third, Queen of Diamonds. Fourth, Deuce of Clubs. The White Joker is the last of the 'normal' members. Like the Shuffle Alliance, they have two elite members. The last two are the Deuce of Diamonds, and the Deuce of Spades." 

**S.A:** Everybody HERE IT IS! Schwarz Bruder arrives to help the Alliance, the Dark Gundam reawakens, and what's this? A new mobile Armor mode for the Halo Gundam? Next time, "Ultimate Power and Evil! Rise of the Dark Gundam!" READY, GO!   



	12. Ultimate Power and Evil! Rise of the Da...

**Ultimate Power and Evil! Rise of the Dark Gundam!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

****

** Disclaimer: See last 11 chappies.**

** Stalker:** Now, everyone. Everything has been quite a ride. Master Asia betraying Domon, the introduction of the Shuffle Alliance, Guido being a part of it, most importantly, being Domon's ultimate friend and rival, the Diamond Ace, the Shuffle Alliance sacrificing themselves and bestowing their crests to Chibodee and the others, Allenby's debut, and being part of a faction of the Alliance, and…The Crimson Phantom turning out to be Guido's missing friend Alexander Crowmwell? Now, the Dark Gundam will be making an appearance today, as well as a new Fighter! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO! 

**Domon:** **U**ltimate **P**ower and **E**vil! **R**ise of the **D**ark **G**undam! 

**C**hibodee, the others were all being glum about being controlled by the Dark Gundam. 

**G**uido said, "It's not your fault, you guys! The DG Cells were just possessing you! It wasn't your doing that you caused all this mayhem!" 

**C**hibodee said, "I guess you're right, Guido." 

**G**eorge asked, "Why is Mademoiselle Allenby in this horrid area?" 

**G**uido replied, "A.) She's part of the Neo Swedish Space force. B.) I've called her here. C.) She just so happens to be the Deuce of Diamonds of the Confidant Alliance." 

**C**hibodee asked, "Confidant what?" 

**G**uido slapped his head. He sighed, "Didn't you guys listen while I was explaining what that was to your crews? Oh, I forgot, you guys were mesmerized by the fact that you guys had Shuffle Crests. Let me explain." 

**G**eorge said, "Explain, Guido." 

**G**uido said, "You know the Shuffle Alliance, right? Well, there just so happens to be another faction of what makes the Shuffle Alliance so revered by good, and feared by evil. And that, my fellow Alliance members… is the Confidant Alliance. If the Shuffles are all girls, which by chance, is seriously rare, then the Confidants are their boyfriends. And if it's a mix, like the previous Alliance, boyfriends and girlfriends of the Alliance. But, only now, the Confidants are starting to awaken again. And since all of us in the Alliance are guys… our girlfriends are the Confidants!" 

**S**ai sighed, "The problem with that is, bro, some of us don't even have a girlfriend yet!" 

**G**uido smiled, "Something tells me that you're gonna find someone special in the Finals." 

**S**ai smiled, "Oh yeah!" 

**G**uido yelled, "YOU PERVERT! YOU LETCH!" 

**G**uido slapped Sai and sighed, "You _are_ officially more sick-minded than Chibodee." 

**D**omon asked, "Well, who leads the Confidant Alliance?" 

**G**uido replied, "The Queen of Hearts." 

Domon asked, "Wait. _I_ have a Confidant?" 

**G**uido replied, "Yes, everyone in the Alliance have Confidants. Including _you_, Mr. Kashuu." 

**G**eorge said, "Go on, Monsieur." 

**G**uido continued, "Second in command is the Jack of Spades. With all due respect, Chibodee, the one's that's gonna hold this rank is going to be a girl." 

**C**hibodee sighed, "Thank goodness! I thought…" 

**G**uido slapped Chibodee again. He sighed, "Domon… Tell me, you're not as perverted and sick-minded as Chibodee and Sai." 

**D**omon grinned evilly, "Maybe…" 

**G**uido sighed, "Domon, save your impure thoughts about Miss Rain _after_ the tourney's over, or your marriage with her, or your honeymoon, whichever comes first, will ya?" 

**T**hat comment caused Domon's cheeks to blush, about 10 shades of red. 

**A**lex snapped a picture and said, "I got it!" 

**G**eorge sighed, "Go on, Monsieur, before anymore naughty embarrassing blackmail thoughts go to your head." 

**G**uido continued, "Third, is the Jack of Diamond's Confidant, the Queen of Diamonds." 

**G**eorge gasped, "Princess Marie-Louise?" 

**G**uido said, "Two identified Confidants down, 6 more to go. But anyway… the fourth Confidant happens to be the Deuce of Clubs." 

**S**ai chuckled evilly, "I hope she looks hot." 

**G**uido yelled, "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT, SAI? HOW HOT GIRLS LOOK?" 

**S**ai sighed, "Well, no. I also think about winning the Gundam Fight!" 

**G**uido sighed, "And here I thought Chibodee was the _insane_ one." 

**C**hibodee yelled, "And what's that supposed to mean?" 

**G**uido said, "The fact that you are _so_ damn perverted." 

**C**hibodee yelled, "HEY, I MAY BE PERVERTED, GUIDO, BUT I DON'T COLLECT YAOI MAGAZINES, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" 

**G**uido sighed, "And let's thank God for that." 

**S**hirley said, "Amen." 

**S**hirley had then saw a Confidant Crest on he right fist. 

**G**uido sighed, "We've just found the Jack of Spades." 

**N**astasha had then discovered that she too, had a Confidant Crest on her right fist. 

**G**uido smiled, "And that, Argo, is _your_ Confidant. The White Joker." 

**S**ai said, "We know who the 6 are, but who is Leo's Confidant?" 

**G**uido replied, "That, our resident letch, is the Deuce of Spades." 

**T**hen an earthquake struck, but it lasted longer than any normal earthquake that had ever struck in Shinjuku. 

**G**uido yelled, "THIS IS THE WORK OF THE DARK GUNDAM!" 

**A**ll the others were separated, but Rain managed to be with Chibodee, George, Allenby and Guido. 

**G**uido said, "I suggest that we get out of this hellhole A.S.A.P." 

**C**hibodee replied, "For once, you're right. And let's get Rain out of here too." 

**G**uido smiled, "For once, you actually said _something_ noble." 

**G**eorge replied, "I would most agree with you, Monsieur." 

**A**llenby smiled, "I have an idea. After we take care of the Dark Gundam, Let's send Chibodee to live with George for a year or two!" 

**G**eorge yelled, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**G**uido, Rain and the others were walking to find an exit until they were attacked by DG Cyborgs. 

** G**uido yelled, "Rain, RUN!" 

** C**hibodee said, "We'll take care of this!" 

** G**eorge said, "We won't let them through." 

** A**llenby smiled, "Let's get 'em." 

** R**ain found the Dark Gundam, and got into trouble, but got saved by a mysterious Fighter. 

** T**he Shuffle Alliance had found the Dark Gundam, and was once again, saved by the mystery Fighter who turned out to be Schwarz Bruder, Neo Germany's Fighter. 

** M**aster Gundam tried to attack, but was blown away by a tornado. 

**T**he Halo Gundam appeared, but in a brand new Mobile Armor Mode. 

** G**uido yelled, "Thought I only had one Mobile Armor Mode? HA! Meet my Raven Mode." 

** D**omon tried to destroy the Dark Gundam, but had instead gave it more energy. 

** T**he Halo transformed into it's Mobile Fighter Mode and Guido said, "No, no, King of Hearts. Let me show you how it's done. HALO BUSTER!" 

** T**wo buster cannons appeared out of Halo's forearms and destroyed the lower circuitry of the Dark Gundam, leaing it to crawl. 

** Sonic Angel:** Schwarz appears once again, and what's this? Domon, Rain, Guido and Allenby head to the Guyana Highlands to train? Next time… **"Schwarz's Challenge! Training of the Alliance!"** READY… GO!   



	13. Masked Fighter! Training at the Guyana ...

**Masked Fighter's Challenge! Training at the Guyana Highlands!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN G GUNDAM! 

**S**talker: Now, everyone. Guido Amada has shown two incredibly new powers of his Halo Gundam. His Raven Mobile Armor Mode, and his Halo Buster attack! And the appearance of Schwarz Bruder! Today, Guido will also show a new power today! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO! 

**Domon:** Masked Fighter's Challenge! 

**D**omon, and the others were all at the demolished Metropolitan building. 

**C**hibodee sighed, "You know, Guido, you are a real lifesaver." 

**G**uido sighed, "Hey, I'm one of the elite members of the Alliance! Don't mention it!" 

**G**eorge groaned, "You can't forget an enemy like that, that's for certain." 

**S**ai sighed, "I've never met a horrible monster like that." 

**G**uido agreed. "I know. I may have slowed it down, but I haven't destroyed that monster." 

**A**llenby said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm staying with Domon and Guido." 

**L**eo and Alex agreed. "We're staying too. We are gonna help Guido, Domon, and Ms. Beardsly find a way to kick that thing's ass!" 

**T**hey all left Shinjuku, leaving Domon, Rain, Guido, Allenby, Leo and Alex to deal with the Dark Gundam. 

**G**uido said, "They're all shook up about the Dark Gundam. They'll return to their senses. Trust me." 

**D**omon asked, "How… Do you know that?" 

**G**uido smiled, "Precognition. One of the new powers bestowed to me by Halo." 

**D**omon asked, "Well, what do these powers tell you about the location of the Dark Gundam and Master?" 

**G**uido replied, "They're not far. In fact, I can say that they're _very_ close." 

**D**omon sighed, "PHEW! And I thought we had lost them." 

**A**llenby smiled, "Remember, Domon, he _did_ fire the Halo Busters almost at point blank range. I would estimate that it would take about 72 hours for the lower circuitry that operates the legs of the Dark Gundam to be fully regenerated." 

** J**ust then, Master's Asia's plan ran into action. Domon ran off to get Master Asia. 

**G**uido said, "Domon needs to know what _true_ power is. Hey, Alex, Leo, Allenby, you ready for Hyper Mode training?" 

**A**lex gasped, "You… Mean there's a mode more powerful than Super?" 

**G**uido exclaimed, "You betcha!" 

**M**eanwhile, Domon was chasing the supposed Master Gundam. Just then, Schwarz Bruder stopped him. He snapped, "Don't you get it, Domon? Master Asia's setting a goddamn trap for you!" 

**J**ust then, they saw the Halo, Matrix, Blazing and the Nobel Gundams in the water. 

**G**uido said, "Alex, Leo, Allenby, focus not on my words, but on the tranquility. The tranquility of clear water..." 

** T**hey all focused, and suddenly, their Gundams were all glowing gold. 

**A**lex said, "Incredible! The… Power!" 

**L**eo exclaimed, "This is INTENSE!" 

**A**llenby smiled, "Sweet." 

**G**uido smiled, "You have now acquired Hyper Mode. You are now truly Fighters with _considerable_ skill." 

**D**omon quivered, "How... come... their... Gundams... are... glowing... gold?" 

**S**chwarz replied, "All four of them now possess a power greater than your Shining Gundam Super Mode. A power that they can command, not on their emotions but on their own tranquility and calm. They have what you lack, Domon Kashuu. Guido could just end the rivalry right here and now with the power that he commands." 

**A**fter Domon beat the Dark Army, he decided to go to the Guyana Highlands. 

**G**uido said, "We're _all_ going." 

**L**eo quipped, "We too, want to become stronger." 

**A**lex replied, "We'll kick the Dark Gundam's butt together." 

**A**llenby smiled, "And, who knows? We might get some new techniques out of this too!" 

**Sonic Angel:** What a surprise! Now, the Alliance comes to the Highlands to train! First up, is the Queen of Spades! What new techniques will the rest add to their arsenal to help defeat their common enemy, the Dark Gundam? Next time… **"Queen of Spades' New Attack! Burning PUNCH!"** Ready… GO!   



	14. Queen of Spade's New Attack! BURNING PU...

**Queen of Spade's New Attack! Burning Punch!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

  
****

** Disclaimer:** See last 13 chappies. 

**Stalker:** Now, everyone. The last turn of events has been quite a surprise. Even more so, when, Allenby, Leo, and Alex have all gained power, which Guido taught them, which has been taught by Schwarz, which makes Domon's ability to use his anger to activate his Super Mode obsolete! Now the Alliance heads to the Guyana Highlands to train. But many more surprises are just ahead! Today's opponent is Chibodee Crockett and his Gundam Maxter! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY, GO! 

**Domon:** Queen of Spade's New Attack! Burning Punch! 

**D**omon, Rain, Allenby, Leo, Alex and Guido were all looking at the Guyana Highlands. 

**R**ain gasped, "Wow, it's beautiful." 

**D**omon replied, "This is the place where I received all my training from Master." 

**G**uido replied, "Here too, is where I was trained by my father." 

**L**eo said, "Me, Guido, Allenby, and Alex will head that way." 

**D**omon asked, "Why?" 

**G**uido replied, "We want to leave you alone so you can train on your own on how to command your Super Mode. But, don't worry. We'll be here." 

**T**hen, Guido turned to Allenby and smiled, "Shall we train?" 

**A**llenby smiled, "And, what, get your butt kicked, Mr. Amada?" 

**G**uido sighed, "Me? Worried? Haven't you've been playing _way_ too many video games, Allenby? I'm afraid that your usage of them might decrease your fighting ability." 

**A**llenby roared, "THAT'S IT! RISE NOBEL! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT TO PLAY, I'M NOT HOLDING BACK!" 

**G**uido grinned, "I couldn't have played it any other way, Ms. Beardsly! Descend Halo!" 

**R**ain chuckled, "Is that their way of showing their _love_ to each other?" 

**D**omon replied, "No. That's their way of flirting with each other." 

**R**ain sighed, "Trash talking about their fighting abilities? Can't they flirt like _normal_ teenagers?" 

**A**lex replied, "They can't do that, Rain. As you know, they are bio-experiments, like myself. And since they are _way_ beyond normal teenagers, in terms of normalcy, of course, the only way they can actually flirt is by insulting each other's fighting abilities." 

**R**ain sighed, "Guess I have to get used to it." 

**A**lex laughed, "Leo's already having a hard time getting used to it." 

**R**ain asked, "_Leo_?" 

**A**lex sighed, "Yeah, he's still having a hard time figuring out that they're actually bio-experiments. Both of them. I guess I was surprised that Guido actually volunteered for Project: Tsunami. But I didn't know that his ulterior motive was to avenge his father's defeat at the hand of the King of Hearts." 

**D**omon replied, "I could. You see, Alex, I have known Guido _way_ longer than you have. The only way that he could've become his nation's Gundam Fighter was the fact that he had an ulterior motive, like me. My ulterior motive was to destroy the Dark Gundam. His was to kick my butt." 

**A**lex asked, "So is _HE_ still ticked about that?" 

**B**efore Domon left, he smiled, "Take a look." 

**A**lex looked, and Guido was furiously fighting with Allenby. He could feel the emotions inside their Gundams, and coming from themselves. Guido's emotions were mostly happiness, determination and love. But the emotion coming from him, which was most prominent, was determination. He was determined to beat Domon no matter what.   


**M**eanwhile, back at Neo America… 

**C**hibodee was still freaked out at by the DG Cells, and an old man, who was actually Schwarz Bruder in disguise, slyly told Chibodee and his crew that his Domon Kashuu and the rest of the Alliance was training at the Guyana Highlands. 

**L**ater that night, Chibodee went to their apartment, and he discovered a letter saying that they were going to beat Domon Kashuu. How? By stealing Shining Gundam's battle data. Chibodee yelled, "Of _all_ the nerve!" 

**H**e quickly went inside Gundam Maxter and swiftly headed toward the Guyana Highlands. 

**G**uido asked, "Is Chibodee heading this way?" 

**S**chwarz nodded. "Yes. Just as you requested, Diamond Ace." 

**G**uido quipped, "I want the _whole_ Alliance here." 

**S**chwarz asked, "Why?" 

**G**uido replied, "We all need to get stronger and kick the Dark Gundam's ass. Not just Domon and me. No, in order to defeat the Dark Gundam, we need to be a team, and work as _one_. Then, and only then, can _we_ truly defeat this menace to society." 

**A**lex quipped, "Since Master Asia is Neo Hong Kong's Fighter…" 

**L**eo asked, "Are you suggesting that Wong, that rich playboy, Pocky-obsessed man of a leader of Neo Hong Kong has allied himself with Master Asia? What could he want with the Dark Gundam?" 

**G**uido sighed, "One thing. Master Asia must win the Gundam Fight, and then, Wong will use the power of the DG Cells…" 

**S**chwarz quivered, "You… Mean… Total domination of the entire Earth Sphere and the colonies?" 

**G**uido snapped, "Exactamundo." 

**A**llenby snarled, "So… That's what maniac is up to." 

**G**uido stated, "Precisely, my love. And only the Shuffle Alliance stands in his way." 

**S**chwarz said, "I see your plan. Have all of the Alliance strengthened, and, in the Finals, have them each find their own Hyper Mode, and then, defeat the Dark Gundam." 

**G**uido grinned, "That's not all what I'm up to…" 

**A**lex thought, 'Hmmm. So it seems that Schwarz is not the only one with a plan. I wonder what he's planning, that sly fox of an SA member!' 

**A**lex hissed, "He's still the ruler of all of the colonies, you know." 

**G**uido replied, "I have a feeling, after this fight's over, we'll end up with a _new_ ruler. Hey, Alex, why don't you train with me?" 

**A**lex sighed, "Guido, Guido, Guido. The reason I don't want to train with you is that I'm going to enter the 14th Fight," Then, Alex grinned evilly, "I don't want to waste my secret, killer moves on you. Yet." 

**G**uido cried in mock shock, "Secret, killer moves? HA! By the time I'm through with you on the 14th, Domon Kashuu will be my final obstacle, if I don't beat him now!" 

**A**lex grinned, "We shall see about that, Guido Amada, we shall see about that." 

**G**uido smiled, "We shall see indeed." 

**W**hile Rain was napping and Domon was training (Trying to cut wood with a rusty sword, you call that training, Domon?), Bunny quipped, "Let's do this." 

**S**hirley replied, while looking at her Confidant Crest, "Yeah. But this… Feels wrong, somehow." 

**A**fter discovering that Chibodee's crew stole the Shining Gundam's battle data, Rain ran after them like a cat out of hell. 

**M**eanwhile, Allenby attacked Guido with a punch that froze one of Halo's wings. 

**S**he grinned, "Consider yourself grounded, fly boy." 

**G**uido activated Halo's heating system and defrosted the frozen wing. He quipped, "Heh, nice try, madam Beardsly. But you'll have to try better; a _lot_ better to kick my ass. Say, what do you call that attack you just did? It's certainly new." 

**A**llenby smiled, "Thanks for noticing. That was my Tundra Punch. It can freeze anything in a matter of seconds." 

**"**Impressive," Guido quipped. "But here's one of my own!" He kicked the Nobel Gundam, and suddenly was trapped in a cyclone, which made Allenby dizzy. She exited Nobel and barfed. 

**G**uido said, "Eww. I _so_ did not want to see that." 

**A**llenby got back into Nobel and grinned. "What in the name of Stockholm was that?" 

**G**uido grinned, "Girl, you just met my Cyclone Kick." 

**S**uddenly, Shadow Gundam appeared out of nowhere. 

**S**chwarz quipped, "Chibodee has entered the Guyana Highlands." 

**G**uido replied, "Excellent." 

**S**chwarz smiled under that mask of his, "Most impressive, you two. You're already building your arsenal of attacks." 

**G**uido replied, "Thank you. Schwarz, get the Jack of Diamonds over here." 

**S**chwarz replied, "As you wish, Diamond Ace." 

**W**hile Domon and Chibodee were fighting the flood to save Rain and the others, Chibodee unleashed a new attack. Suddenly, the rain cleared and Domon and Chibodee heard sounds of clapping. 

**S**chwarz said, "How are going to control that power without your anger, Domon? That is what you have to find out." 

**T**he Halo Gundam appeared and Guido smiled, "Very nice, Chibodee. What are you gonna call that new technique of yours?" 

**C**hibodee quipped, "The BURNING PUNCH! 

**S**chwarz replied, "Good. Guido, George is on his way." 

**G**uido quipped, "Excellent. What is his E.T.A?" 

**S**chwarz replied, "48 hours." 

**Sonic Angel:** George arrives, but so does his foe, Mirabeau, who has been infected with DG Cells! Domon learns a secret to command his Super Mode, and what's this? Guido and Allenby learn some more new attacks, and Chibodee's FLIRTING with Allenby? Next time… "Mirabeau's Revenge! Jack of Diamonds Arrives!" READY… GO!   


  



End file.
